Ikari: prequel to Riku and Mai
by Imani Faith
Summary: Hatred is a lonely, hated emo-troller who wants to experience love. What happens when she finds love in one place but then finds it in a Human? Will she be able to love or will she be killed because of her betrail to her Kingdom?
1. Prologue

Hello! This is the start of the prequel to Riku and Mai, this story is completely in first pers and there are only 41 chapters, each chapter has a title and each chapter is short, ever now and again there's some comedy, romance and voilence. I think you'll like it as far as prequels go.

ENJOY!

REVIEW!

Nikushimi

Prologue

I am Ikari. My real name is actually Nikushimi. All my life I have been an outcast. I, because I am hate, I am hated. I never had the chance to feel love from something. Because I am hate I am the most ignored. The only time I am not ignored if I break the law. I would have never broken any of them. Or at least the handful I remember…

1. Emo-trollers can switch roles with another Emo-troller as long as both agree the King and Queen can switch them.

2. If a princess is married the prince can control the powers of the princess unless the prince or princess is weak.

3. All members can feel emotion but they can't control it.

4. The prince has the power to take away the princess' power.

5. Only the King and Queen can use any power of emotions.

6. The royal family can't die (commit suicide).

7. All royal members can only use a Keyblade. One per member.

8. If an Emo-troller dies the oldest takes the power of the dead prince or princess

9. If there is no one the King and Queen will take it.

10. Emo-trollers are not allowed to fool with Humans for too long.

11. No one is allowed to runaway. If they do they are punished as a Heartless or Nobody for a length of time.

12. No Emo-troller is allowed to leave Heart Haven without permission.

13. The prince can do whatever he wants to the princess unless the King and/ or Queen protest against it.

14. Emo-trollers must exercise their powers or they will be punished by death.

15. Emo-trollers are not allowed to wear a color that isn't the color of their emotion.

16. Ikari is the last to face every Nobody.

17. Every Emo-troller must remove emotions from a Nobody. Ikari goes last.

18. If an Emo-troller leaves Heart Haven they have a few years to come back or they will forget.

19. The losing of memory happen by falling unconscious at the same time the Emo-troller touches the Earth.

20. Emo-trollers must marry someone that has an emotion closely related to theirs.

21. Ikari can not sit at the dinning hall table with the other Emo-trollers unless requested by King or Queen.

These are some of the Laws but these are the only ones I've memorized. These rules have not changed in over 50,000 years. But something… no, someone came to Heart Haven and changed all of that for me. He changed my life enough for me to want to break the laws and not regret it.


	2. Heart Haven and an overview of what itis

Hello! I hope you like the start of this story! I'm updating because the prologue is sorta... (shrug) whatever-ish. So yeah enjoy the first chapter!

REVIEW!

ENJOY!

Nikushimi

Chapter one

Heart Haven and an overview of what it is

Still, silent, calm, nothing.

These were the things I felt while I sat legs crossed in my private hall.

I was sick of the noise, I was sick of my siblings. I hated them with all my being.

I kept my eyes closed trying to focus on nothing.

Lies.

I wanted to focus on the human realm or world or whatever they called it. I wanted to see that world through human eyes. Our eyes were perfect here, I wanted to see like a human, and not everything was visible to the human eye. I sighed, lucky humans, no troubles no problems, all they had to do was live and die. Here we are to live, if we die it better because we broke the law if we kill ourselves they bring us back to torment us. That sounds pleasant.

I groaned, I could hear everything in a ten yard radius. In my hiding spot I kept calm hoping that the sound of echoing footsteps would fade. They didn't they were growing louder. I pinched my eyes closed and hoped for the sound to at least pass. It didn't. What could be worse than the annoying sound of running feet in an echoing hall?

Ugh, I hated this place. This place, Heart Haven, black clouds as the ground the sky was silver not the sky blue she heard the human world had. I, Ikari hated hate. But… I had no choice to be and feel it. Hate, hate, hate, and I hated that sound! I jumped up and stomped my way to the hiding spot's door and peeked out. I couldn't be seen, coming out of this room, I could… no _will_ be punished. I closed the door and was glad to say that the running feet had passed already. I listened to their stupid words. They were frantic, as usual, but something was off. The ground shook with a violent vibe and the sound of… what humans call a gun blasting off. I wondered what was wrong.

I followed the other princesses. I wanted to know where these sounds and vibes were coming from. I ran down the hall with them. I was getting closer to the intersection of the hall, I had to follow them, they wouldn't wait up for me so I had to catch up if I wanted to see. I turned to the left like they did but I felt more force than I applied. I was pushed. I fell on the ground and looked around, I wasn't hurt, it takes a lot more to hurt us, Emotion Controllers. I looked for the person that pushed me. Oh, great, of course him.

"What where you're—" he stared at me, he was dressed in his red color, how he never got sick of that color was beyond me, I was sick of my stupid orange color. He was in shock like he didn't notice me.

"No, you watch where you're going, I was paying attention to where I was going Anger," I threw back and got to my feet.

"I'd shut up if I were you, pig," Doki threw back. He for whatever reason didn't get to his feet. I sighed and held my hand out to him, waiting for him to take it. He and I were good friends, "were" was the key word though. I after he had some meeting with the King he started to treat me like an animal. His red eyes just eyed my hand.

"Aren't you going to take it?" I asked, impatient, I was filled with that that came with hatred.

"No!" he smacked my hand away, "I hate looking at you, you know that?! I've always hated you!"

"I can't tell, you and I always were together." I sighed, I had to ask him. If he truly was my friend he'd answer me. "What happened? I thought were good friends."

He lowered his head and thought quietly, he bit his lip and exhaled threw his nose. "I'm… I'm not allowed to say, Nikushimi, Hatred, I know that you miss me but… I don't think you want to know…" he said calmly. He fell silent, he sighed again while his head hung. "I really think we should never see each other again, okay, because I realize how much I hate you."

That was the problem with him, he swung back and forth between angry and calmness. I hated that about him, other than the color he wore, he was anger, and he controlled the anger in humans. Red equals anger, the king made up these stupid colors.

I was stuck with orange, Fear stuck with brown, Rage stuck with black, Sadness stuck with blue, Happy stuck with yellow, Foolish stuck with white, Joy stuck with purple, but Love… lucky stupid brat… stuck with every color she wanted, she could wear any color regardless what it was, Love was the most loved she could do basically do whatever she wanted and no one would blame her, judge her or curse her. Or especially hate her. Lucky human spawn.

I looked at Doki, Anger, why he hated me so much was beyond my thousand year old understanding. He pushed pass me after finally standing and followed that sound. I too wanted to know where it was coming from so I followed. I think everyone was there even those Nobodies, how I hated and yet loved them.

Nobodies were our load off, we didn't have to control their emotions because they had no hearts, the King and Queen had created them when they noticed that we Emotion Controllers got weak using our powers on every single person so Heartless were created and because their had to be an opposite to everything they created Nobodies, which wasn't too bad of an idea, two billion not to worry about.

Heartless were the same they were driven by instincts so we had no control over them but humans were a different story, they displayed so much emotion at one time that we get tired and we can't be everywhere at once. So the Great one, whom was higher than the King created night and day, less humans were active during night and so we were given a great break during this night thing.

The white halls that surrounded me and Doki whom was a head of me was ugly, I hate these stupid white walls, and Doki had his own side of the castle once, odd, because the King didn't know, nor did the Queen. I helped him out every once in a while. But he never told me what was so special about this side of the castle. But now Love lives there, it's completely hers now, it's her own wing, I was stuck with the smallest room and she got her own wing? Thus another reason why I hated her so much.

Hate, hate, hate, hate! Is that all I can feel? Hate, what does love feel like, I always wondered. True love, I wonder what it feels like; I want to know what anger really feels like. I want to know how to use it to my advantage; I want to experience true love, true anger, true rage and joy. Hate, such an ugly word, I hate it.

Finally at the white door the door opened, the others were on the other side already. I dashed I had to see what was going on the ground shook again, that sound was louder now.

After, in the court of black clouds, I dashed to the gate the entrance to our Heart Haven. The large golden gates were cracked open; those gates were never to be open. Did someone try to escape? Forcing those doors open was a result of death. I see them all close together staring at the cracked door. I had to see, I pushed through the Nobodies and the Emo-trollers. I got through to see a person in green, Jealousy?! She was on the ground on the other side, she was dead. A Nobody went on the other side and pulled her in. This Nobody had a name, I think it was… Axel, that was what Doki called him. His red hair was spiky and he had green eyes, odd, he had the colors of the two people I hated the most at this point. Jealousy and Anger.

Axel threw Jealousy on the ground and waited.

"Jealousy you have broken the law," the king spoke.

I was wrong, Jealously wasn't dead yet. I listened; judgment was going to be passed while the door was open. This was a sad scene, I've only seen this kind of thing once, it was happening right now. The door closed by itself and the sound was gone.

"Jealousy you shall die," the king said.

"Kill me, I don't care, I'd rather die than live in this place a minute longer, there's a whole world outside these doors and you refuse to let us see it! You force rules and laws on us when those Humans are free!" Jealousy yelled, she was standing now.

"Listen Jealousy, don't you see that this just our emotion taking over you?"

"No, it's not just my emotion, I want to see that world, I want to live there, this place is filled with crap, stupid, ugly crap! We're forced to wear colors that we hate! This is madness! Kill me! Kill me now so that I may be free from this place! Death is freer than the life I have here!"

"You shall die then," The king told her.

"Thank you, this is the best gift anyone has given me…" she spoke softly with happiness in her voice. That's when I saw it… the look she had… it was beautiful! Uncanny, something I've never experienced. She smiled stretched her hands out in front of her as if waiting for something to fall from the silver sky that never had clouds or stars or a sun.

She closed her eyes and waited. She took in a deep breath and exhaled as it was her last action. The king killed her on the spot. But… that look… that look was still on her face! I wanted that look! She looked so happy! I wanted that look! I needed that look! I had to have it! But before I could go to touch her, hoping that I would also feel her pain, I saw her green hair turn black and then her pale face vanished. I stopped cold in my tracks, her whole body was gone. Nothing, nothing but her green clothes.

I bent down to my knees and held my face. The Nobodies left, only the Emo-trollers stayed to see the end result of her clothes.

"Anger, Doki, you shall wear these clothes. You shall have Jealousy's room you shall take her responsibilities from now on. You are now Doki and also Jealousy." The king picked up the clothes and handed them to Doki. I just stayed there, I was so close to seeing, no, feeling true happiness. I was frozen on the ground and I continued to be frozen until Doki spoke.

"Great, I have another color life!" he had an evil grin on his face. He threw the clothes on and walked away. I stood and watched him leave. I exhaled and went to the spot where Jealousy had her last moments. Her death was swift but slow at the same time, fire, lightening and ice consumed her body from the side and then worked its way out. The fire burned, the lightening shot, and the ice sealed it all away. The bodies were teleported to the graveyard, far from here, it was forbidden grounds.

I didn't move from that spot, I could have joined her, all I had to do was touch him, I was sure that the pain would then flow to me. I hoped it would, her pain was more pleasure than this world? How was that possible? This world was stupid, ugly and… okay so it was better than this world, what did it matter? Death? Huh, it would be nice to feel something other than hate.

Heart Haven, stupid place. Stupid, ugly, empty, hateful place.


	3. Humans

Slightly shorter chapter, I think this is where you get to know Nikushimi more.

REVIEW!

ENJOY!

Nikushimi

Chapter two

Humans

I never understood humans. How did they live? It didn't make sense. I wondered if they lived like us, Jealousy said they were free, what did she mean by that? I wanted to know, there was one way I could find out… but… I'd have to break the law.

No, I'll keep my clean record and sighed. Again I sat in my hiding spot. The lights were off. I kept them off this time. I closed my eyes and exhaled the held in breath.

I thought about Jealousy's words, they were stuck inside my mind. I could get rid of them. I was being tortured, if she looked… that happy I should see what the big deal was. I found a rope and thought about wrapping it around my neck. No, I decided against that. From what I've seen humans do it looked painful. I did want to feel pain but I didn't want to inflict it on my self.

I sighed again, this darkness cover the hideous color of orange I hated so much. Lucky things, they had no names to worry about, no colors, no looks, no laws and definitely no ex-friends to worry about. The little things were just carefree but lazy, they couldn't control their emotions well. Only the ones that the Great one watched after were that talented.

I wondered if I'd get to meet a human someday, I wondered if I'd get to learn something about their world but being that I am hate no one I allowed to talk to me about those things except for Love, King and Queen. Everyone else spoke to me in secret if they talked to me at all.

Lucky humans, they didn't have to deal with over ruling people that had rules and laws. They were free, based off Jealousy's words. I wondered what was going on down there, those humans, they were just doing what they wanted to do while I, more hated than them, was bored, alone and hated, rejected.

Humans, humans, humans, humans, humans.

"Is that all I can think about. I think I should go somewhere else." I told myself, I hated thinking of one thing for too long. I am so hateful, I chuckled at the thought. Of course I was, I was hateful, because I am hate! Hilarious. I sighed, of course it was, was that the reason why people avoided me? No, they were avoiding me because I was hated, humans would probably say the flow. I knew some Human lingo, it was too simple.

The Above one gave us the power to speak any language the humans could think up. I wondered why they spoke different languages in the first place it was not needed, it was the same once you dug deep enough, I never understood them.

Humans, such blessed things. They were free to do what they had to and what they wanted to. They lived and died.

I paused. I nodded and watched the scene that came from a group of humans surrounding another one. The human that was in charge was questioning himself, he was wondering if he should in fact kill this other human that was before him. I saw through his eyes I saw through his actions. I nodded, and basically gave him the okay.

He held a sharp object in his hand and raised it high. The scene was short but long at the same time, blood, so it was called, flew everywhere as the blade entered the chest. The human screamed but I heard nothing but a mute sound. I sighed when the scene was over I had a picture of the in my mind. Was this right? Was hatred meant to be used to kill? I couldn't say.

The King told me that most of the time hate-crimes… whatever crime was… was what most humans die for. I was in charge of that.

I sighed. That face was… burning my mind, it was frozen, stuck in an wide eyed gaze of fear. That face was going to be stuck like that until the end of time.

Humans, okay so they did have something to worry about, me. I was the reason why they died. Based of what the King said. Hate killed humans.


	4. Emotion Controllers

Hello peoples! Here's the next chapter, slightly shorter but has tons of info for ya! I hope you like it!

REVIEW!!!

Enjoy!

Nikushimi

Chapter three

Emotion Controllers

I stood up. My forbidden garden was too dark. The smell was strong but not helping me get over the strain of the pain I cause humans. It hurts… to think that I… I am the reason for the death of humans. I hoped that things would change, if I was going to be the reason for human death then I rather die. I hoped that I would die, and soon.

I sighed, I was so… morbid. Is that why I was chosen for this name and color?

Stalking to the door I paused. Someone was near.

I heard two voices. Doki's no doubt and one other. The voice of a Nobody. Odd, I could remember this voice, the Nobody's name was, I think, Xemnas. He was oddly strange for his kind. He had anger in him, it was odd. I leaned on the door and listened. They were planning something.

"Doki, I don't see the point in helping you take over anything," Xemnas said, his silver hair flowed behind him like a cape.

"Because, I will need guards, servants, slaves and advisers, those who aren't next to me at my right hand are at my feet." Doki's long hair trailed behind him as well.

Xemnas must have nodded, Doki chuckled in response. "I am glad you see it my way, first we must capture the Keyblade bearer, he can help me capture heartless," Doki said.

"But why don't you just capture them yourself? Your kind is able to do that," Xemnas questioned.

"But my Keyblade doesn't work the same way, you see, when a human uses the Keyblade it kills Heartless, but when we use it the Keyblade only kills them for a short time, the heart does not come back to Heart Haven."

Xemnas chuckled, "Then what's the point?"

"Because I can get rid of you without your help. I am asking you, take it or leave it but in the end you will be under me," Doki's voice, filled with anger, roared.

Xemnas was silent. "So, how do we do this?"

"I'm glad you asked," Doki and Xemnas were gone from my hearing range. I sighed; Doki was trying to over throw something, huh? Oh, how I hoped he'd kill the king, how I hated him, him and his stupid laws and rules. His laws, rules and his world, all I know is that I hated his guts. My emotion or not I hated him.

I stepped out and thought, Anger, Doki, the same person. And now he was filled with Jealousy, he was going to get what he wanted because of that emotion he felt. But that was no excuse, Jealousy was kind and… loving? She never was controlled by her feelings… is that what made her different? We as Emotion Controllers are meant to act as our emotions, but Jealousy… she was different. She enjoyed learning, she never envied. She was very nice and loved to share. But once she learned that humans were… I guess, free she let those emotions take over her.

I thought, I hate her; she got what she wanted even in death.

That lucky jealous freak.

I hate her for leaving me. But she didn't know my thoughts; she never touched my forehead to see into my thoughts. Odd, but only one was able to read my mind, Fear, she was… stupid and couldn't figure me out so she asked for my thoughts. I allowed her but she still was utterly confused. Sad, she was stupid, and I hate stupid people.

Love, oh, how I hate her the most! She is so spoiled; she can do what she wants when she wants. I can't even do a quarter of the things she does and I have to worry about just being around. Love, Love, Love, stupid, selfish and unkind, she doesn't have the right to own that emotion. And that's why I hate her so much!

Happy, she was nice, nicer than the others were, she didn't look at me with disgust but she didn't touch me, no one did. I guess I can't complain, it's better than being ignored and hated by the very people you have to work with. She would talk to me every now and again out of kindness but she did keep his distance every now again. I can't blame her for it, I was happy to have someone to just look at me.

Sadness, what a airhead, she was such a crybaby, she cried over everything, she was annoying. Luckily I never interacted with her. But there were times when I had no choice but to work with her, some humans have mixed emotions and hate and sadness were close in women. Darn, why did I have to work with her?

Joy, she was nice but just as snotty as Love. I hated her too.

Rage, she is barely around for me to study and understand her, she keeps to herself a lot.

They all have more freedom regardless, I envy them.

Fear=Brown

Love=any color she wanted.

Happy=purple

Sadness=pink

Joy=yellow

Rage=black

Greed/Jealousy=green

I= orange.

I hated my color. Those lucky Emo-trollers have no idea what it's like to suffer.

Walking down the hall I was interrupted.

"Hatred, there you are!" Doki stopped me; he seemed pleased with something, that smug face annoyed me. I faced him, Xemnas was with him still.

"What do you want?"

"Ouch, hating me much?" Doki chuckled; Xemnas was silent at his side.

"What do you want?" I ask him more firmly.

"We have a meeting tomorrow, be ready, we meet at noon where we eat, or do you need directions to that dining hall?" he asked angrily. He wasn't too pleased with the fact that I didn't eat in that room but it wasn't like it was my fault, they made me this emotion, thus the forced the inability to know where it is. But after over ten thousand years in this world I know where everything is.

"I don't need directions." I said.

"Good, see you there, wretch," he walked off the way he came. Xemnas closed his eyes and followed, what was Xemnas his pet human now? I snort; even Nobodies don't listen to me, I and just a void, nothing to everyone around me.

I got to my room by opening the corridor of darkness, I go inside and find my room colder than usual. I wonder why… I felt cold. I felt very cold, ice cold. I wondered why… why?

A/N: REVIEW! That is all.


	5. The meeting that would change my life

Okay here we go, this chapter explains some things about Doki and Mai.

ENJOY!

REVIEW!

Ikari/ Nikushimi

Chapter four

The meeting that will change my life forever

I look around, I finally woke, and the room was colder. I still couldn't understand. It was wrong. Was this some punishment?

I knew the time, poor humans, too bad they couldn't tell time by just closing their eyes. I opened my eyes, it was seven minutes to the meeting, darn, I over slept, I guess I won't get to be in my garden. I got out of bed and wonder what the meeting is about. What could be so important that they wanted me there? I haven't been called down for a meeting in over seven thousand years. Odd, but I ignore the fact that it is actually important.

I am dressed and ready for the meeting seconds before it starts, I open the corridor and walk in. I am in the meeting hall, I was at the door. The eyes were all shifted toward me.

I shutter. I was wide eyed. Everyone was smiling at me!

What the heck?! No one ever smiled at me except Jealousy and Happy. Doki didn't count because he was happy about everything that caused pain, that sadist.

Then I was just as freaked out. My body felt so weak from the confusion that I couldn't feel, someone could had shot me with some gun from the human world and I wouldn't have been able to feel a thing.

They hugged me!

I was so shaken that I couldn't comply. I just responded to my name and wondered why they were doing this to me, why were they confusing me like this? I couldn't understand. I look for the King and Queen for answers but they aren't there. Odd, they're always around first for a meeting. But ever so slowly did I notice that only one person didn't hug me. Doki sat at the end of the table that was yards away from me. He rested the side of his face on his fist, glaring at me with so much anger that I wondered if I had done something.

I start to feel afraid. It must be about me, it had to be.

Smiles, hugs and one person just angry to see me, this meeting was about me.

I then went into full blow panic. Did I slip up? Did Theft tell? Did someone find me in my garden that I wasn't supposed to have? No! I got colder than before, and I was already cold. I was freezing; a human would die if they touched me. But these Emo-trollers didn't worry me. They didn't notice it because they never touched me. So they thought I was always this way. But instead I wasn't, I was normally the same temperature as them but now I was so cold that it couldn't be marked.

Soon the King and Queen enter the hall near the two chairs that Doki sat next to. Being that Doki was the only prince he sat near the King and Queen. They sat at their chairs, not knowing what to do I wait for everyone to sit before I take the seat at the end of the table far from the King and Queen.

"No, sit here on my left," the Queen said. Her voice soft, kind and for once not cold towards me.

I stare, shocked and I go to the chair, the Queen had it waiting for me.

"I'm sorry I was uninformed of the seating."

"That's because we didn't tell you, we wanted to see how you'd behave." The king said.

"Oh, well I'm pleased to be here but why are we here?"

I wait, the King seems to be answering my question but then he goes over the rules. He recites very one, he wrote them down, he knew them backwards and forwards, no surprise on my part, I knew them just as well… some of them… a handful of them…

With nothing to read but rules one starts to stop reading. I love reading, but we have nothing of interest in this world of stupid laws and rules. Doki stares at me angrily, he was still glaring at me.

When he frowned and looked away I followed his eyes, Happy. She was looking at me too. Doki grounded his teeth and grew so annoyed that he flexed his fist through out the whole meeting. I wondered what was going on in his mind.

The king collects my attention along with Doki's, Doki barely moved his head but his eyes went to the corner and stared at the king.

"Hatred, you are the closest emotion to Doki, therefore you shall be his princess, you shall marry Doki."

"What?" I stare as I get to my feet. Doki repeated my actions. But not to be funny, he was just as shocked as I was. Then I saw his stare of anger change he went from red to green. He stared at me, and then smiled, but not darkly like he normally did. I freak out and look to the King.

"You shall marry Doki because he is the closest emotion to you. You have no power to over rule the vote so there for you will have to marry or perish."

I swallow. My body was cold and filled with an uncanny fear. I stare at Doki. I never thought I'd ever be married, not just because the uncontrolled hate for me but because I thought that it was only for people who asked to be together.

I widen my eyes with shocked fear. I felt even colder, colder and colder.

"You're not the only one who's not happy," Doki smirked.

"It doesn't matter, the vote was casted," the king said. He then turned to me, "Nikushimi because you are now married to Doki your name shall also be Ikari, the other word for Anger. You shall respond to Ikari as equally as you respond to Hate and Nikushimi."

I nod.

Then I figured it out, they were all happy because they voted on my marriage. And they must have felt sorry for me or something otherwise the vote would have never been casted. I sit back down from my weak cold legs. I realized that this meeting would change my life forever.

"That's all, dismissed." The king and queen were gone. Most of the other Emo-trollers were gone too. I didn't pay attention to whom left and whom stayed I was still in shock.

I stare once more at Doki, he was still standing.

He turned red again but he didn't look at me. He was looking at the person that was left in the room. I look and stare. Happy was still there.


	6. Mixed and forced feelings

Hey, sorry, I realized how long it's been sinced I had updated. So, uh, here y ou go, update at least every once and while so that I can remember that I am a member of this site. I seriously forget that I'm a memeber of this site because I barely get reviews.

Enjoy!

Ikari/ Nikushimi

Chapter five

Mixed and forced feelings

I stood. I found enough strength to do so.

Doki looked at me, I struggled, he was on my side in seconds, and he helped me balance. He continued to frown though but not at me. He looked at Happy. Happy's eyes were on me, and she wore a great big smile on her face.

Doki released his hand from mine and stands back, he then frowns at me. I pull my eyes away and fold my arms.

"Princess-"

I cut him off, my eyes closed as I pout, "I have a name," I have my back toward him. I was filled with the feeling that he controlled.

"Excuse me," he said softly, there was no anger in his voice, that almost made me turn around. He continued, "Nikushimi or Ikari, I must say that you smell very… good," he said. He was giving me a complement. "Really," he said. He the circled me for a second. He stopped in front of me, he had one elbow resting on his fist, his hand was on his chin, and he was studying me. He grinned, "Beautiful," he said snapping his fingers.

I open my eyes and look at him. I drop my arms; I've never heard those type of words from anyone, ever in my life, towards me. Then I realized why he was acting this way, Jealousy took over him and he wanted to be better than Happy.

I then realized something else; he had three emotions clouding his heart. He truly had no control over what he was going. Love, anger and jealous spiraled in him, he had no idea what he'd be angry at, or what he'd be jealous towards or what he'd love next. Love was pushing him to act this way. The king's doing no doubt, that stupid evil dog.

Doki's face twisted when I didn't thank him.

"What?" I half shrugged lifted my shoulders and leaving them there.

"You have no manners," he said, shaking his head, folding his arms and frowning.

I rested my arms, they fell to my side and tilted my head and looked at him. I felt something in him, it was uncanny for a second but it soon became familiar. Then the dots connected. Doki was starting to love me. And no doubt thanks to that King of ours. The King was forcing love into Doki. Like he didn't have enough problems as it is. The feeling was making me sick. The King thought he could force me to like Doki, odd. I was hate, how can Hate love?

"I'm going to bed," I said, I didn't want to deal with this any more. It was bothering me too much, hopefully the King would quit this nonsense when he realized that I wasn't interested.

"I'll join you," Doki offered up quickly. He seemed to be trying to get on my good side. He seemed like a little child, calm, naïve and innocent.

I pause and look at him, "No, thank you, please I'll go to bed alone," I said grinning hoping he'd listen to me.

He seemed to ignore what I said. He smiled and touched his hair, he collected a handful and then asked me, "Do you like my hair?" honestly I did but it was… oh, let's just say I didn't like it so much. His long hair of green was very beautiful.

"It's nice," I rolled my eyes; I didn't feel like answering him in honesty. I turn my back to leave again. To my surprise he doesn't try to stop me. Doki instead followed me. I didn't mind but at the same time I did, this love thing was getting out of hand if not down right creepy.

I had to admit, the King was actually doing me a favor, I wasn't ignored and someone actually wanted to be around me. That was pretty nice of him… no, stop that, this is crazy, he's forcing someone to want to be around me, there's a difference.

At my room door, my door was orange and ugly, he grabs the knob before I do. Then he opens it, "Here, please sleep well," he softly stroked the side of my face and grinned faintly. I shiver, his touch to my skin was so soft that it made my skin crawls.

I nod once and grin, "Thank you… I guess," he grins at me and backs off a couple of steps.

"Princess," he came back and kissed me on my forehead and backed away again, nervously and bowed, he opened a corridor of darkness and was gone.


	7. A couple of gifts from Doki

Hey peoples! I'm Texas right now, staying with my family for the summer. It was a two day trip and it was well worth it, I got to eat tons of junk food and I got to sleep a lot, it can't get any better than that. Hehe, anyway, I'm in a town called LittleElm, it's north of Dallas and boy is it hot! I hate the heat but you know I like the large house and the A/C that comes with it.

Well, that's all I gotta say....

Enjoy!

REVIEW!

Ikari/ Nikushimi

Chapter six

A couple of gifts from Doki

I woke, I yarn and turn over only to freaked out of bed. I'm on my feet and in seconds I was in a fighting stance. Doki was in my bed. I didn't know where he came from and when he came in my room. But that wasn't cool, just coming into my room and sleeping in my bed without asking.

"Doki, why are you in my bed?!"

"We're married," he answered so calmly I forgot that he controlled anger. He smiled widely and rested his face on his hand. He was in his green clothes.

"I know but it still… really, couldn't you have at least asked?"

"You were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you," he said he gets out of bed, pulling my orange covers back. He walks around the bed and comes to me. He looks different now that I was really looking at him. I tilt my head looking at him. I couldn't put my thumb on it but he was different. His emotions were still mixed that's for sure but there was something else different about him. That's when I figured it out.

"Your… your hair…" I stare amazed.

He smiles widely. He runs his hand through his short hair, "Do you like it?" he seemed to be begging for my attention, begging for me to answer him with joy, pleading me to be overjoyed. He was begging for a yes.

"I like it, it's better," I couldn't believe all of his long hair was gone, it was unreal.

"I cut it all off for you," he grinned, "You like it more than my long hair right?"

"Actually yes, it looks good on you," I tell him and it honestly did. I was surprised it looked better on him.

He grinned with full joy, he was glad that I liked his hair, "I'll keep it this way then," he grabbed my hand. "Do you love me?"

That caught me off guard, I didn't have feelings for him so what was up with that, didn't he know that I didn't feel the same way? "Uh, not really I mean… I'm glad that I have a friend but… I don't love you…"

He seemed shocked that I said that, he was gazing at me as if he thought we were in love for years. Heck, I had no idea what love was, I never really experienced love. He hung his head for a second. "Oh…" he answered back under his breath. His grin had faded into something like a frown. Goodness, he was great at mood swinging.

He was stuck between anger and his love for me. "What can I do to make you love me?"

I lowered my head for a second. I couldn't tell if he was angry at me or just sad. It was very difficult; it was so hard to tell. I didn't know what to say, think or do. He looked at me, begging for an answer.

"I wanted to show you something!" he was suddenly cheerful. He grabbed my hand and yanked me into the corridor. I, at first, try to resist but his arm was stronger than mine. I run with him. When the other corridor opened I was blinded. "This is a surprise for you…"


	8. Organization XIII

Sorry theses chapters are so short, I made them short for a reason... you'll figure it out later.... I hope.

Please review? Is that too much to ask?

Enjoy!

REVIEW!

Ikari/ Nikushimi

Chapter Seven

Organization XIII

I was standing in a white round room. It was so white that it was almost blinding.

There were thirteen chairs, all different heights but they were all very high, a ladder was the only way up or a good jump or a corridor, other than that there was no way up to sit down. Sitting on these high seats of white were people in black clothes.

I wondered who they were, I knew _what_ they were but not _who_ they were. They were Nobodies but they were wearing their hoods over their heads but I did notice three people. Saix and Axel, they were easy to point out in my eyes because I knew them. Saix was the only Nobody next to Axel that would actually talk to me from time to time. The third one was Xemnas.

But… what were they doing here? I still didn't understand. I wanted to know why but asking Doki would waste my time, he'd probably just ask a question to see if he has my attention.

Doki held my hand and smiled. I wondered why he was so eager. "My Princess, this is Organization XIII, they are here to please you," Doki said.

Then one I figured was Xemnas spoke, that had to be him, it sounded exactly like him. "Doki why have you called us together?"

Doki smirked, almost evilly and almost happy. "Right here!" he looked at me. His green eyes were on me. I almost blushed, his eyes were filled with that one emotion that I never really experienced… love.

"Okay… so what are we going to do for her?" Axel asked. He was gazing at Doki through his hood.

"We're going to over throw the King in her honor," Doki said. I stared at him in shock, things were happening too fast, first we were friends, the next enemies and now married and he was willing to break the rules to make me happy… I was starting to wonder if the King wanted to be over thrown.

A person… a female made a fist and slammed her fist down, "You started this organization to over throw a King for her?!"

"Hold your tongue, Nobody, I'm prepared to cut your head off. Do not test me," Doki's once green eyes and clothes and hair were now red. He was filled with anger.

I stand there, awestruck that he was defending me… it was… so… amazing. I look at him, his eyes of red were gazing at the female Nobody. From what I could see she was the only female here other than me. But… my eyes were really on Doki, he was defending me. No one has ever done that for me ever… I felt… love for him. But it was still a mistake by the King, Doki was going to take over Heart Haven for me, for the me, because he loved me. The King's first mistake, his final mistake.

"No, it's okay, really," I tried to calm him, the funny thing about anger there are no lies. Doki would, could, break that female Nobody's head off. I smiled, hoping that would help him calm.

Doki snapped his head at me. He studied me and wondered for a second. His anger vanished in seconds, he grinned, "Yes, it's okay, curious minds are curious minds." He said nodding. His arm rested on my shoulders. He was so cold to me… why?

I sighed in relief, I didn't want to see him kill someone for me… in a sense…he could kill the King, I'd watch with joy. To see that evil person who ruined my life die would make me so happy.

"Well back to business, Princess these people are here to follow your command but only if I allow your command. They are just as much as servants as Humans are emotionally stupid," Doki smiled.

I looked at the Nobodies; they were like statues as they sat on their tall chairs gazing down at me. I stare back at them and blinked, all of this… for me… this was all for me… I was being protected, guarded and loved.

I loved Nobodies for one reason. They were pure. They had emotions that we couldn't touch, that's what made them Nobodies, and ah, they were relief to us. I smiled; I realized that these Nobodies were waiting for something, my leave?

"Are you pleased?" Doki asked me in a sweet, calm, beautiful voice.

I looked at him and realized that he was holding me very close. I stare into his eyes, they were inches from mine. I stare blankly for a second and hold my breath, "I guess," I almost blushed. I was a little confused and afraid. His face was so close to mine… it was… scary… I was never that close to anyone.

Doki frowns, he sighs, "Listen up, three of you are to guard her when ever she's alone, night and day, and you surround her when she's outside of her room, understand?"

There was a nod from them all. They were guarding me with their lives, that was… so amazing. Doki looked at me again. But my gaze was broke by the voice of Axel. "Nothing happens in his world, what are we protecting her from? Her stubborn and persistent self?"

Doki controlled himself as he held me closer, "It doesn't matter, protect her with your life if she's in danger, got it?"

Saix, the other person I actually knew answered first. "Yes, understood." Instantly after the others agreed. At that moment I saw all of their faces… it was… so… odd. They were all different and none were known to me. Only Xemnas, Axel and Saix were familiar to me. They all gazed at me. I felt their gaze because I could feel their emotions; they were all aimed at me. It was so comfortable.

But then their eyes left me. They gazed at Doki. They were probably getting some message from him. I then felt a feeling in the back of my neck. I turn to see where it was coming from and saw Axel staring at me. His face told me he was in awe. He was… staring at me very oddly. But why? And that look… was it…

"Axel! Did you hear me?!" Doki yelled, his red eyes glowed.

Axel shakes his head and looked at Doki; everyone's eyes were on him. He delayed to answer some message that Doki gave them mentally. I wondered what he told them but I didn't want to ask. But once Axel answered he looked at me and grins.

That's when I realized and remembered the look. The same look Happy had. I finally understood… it's like… love only less intense. But still love. I had more than one person loving me… I was over whelmed instantly.


	9. Too Far

Here's another chapter, I'm giving these chapters to get them out of the way, the story doesn't get good until Riku comes along which is in chapter 11, and if I get these chapters out of the way, I'm sure peoople will start to review more.

Enjoy!

Ikari/ Nikushimi

Chapter Eight

Too far

Days had passed and, you know, that plan of overthrowing the King and being loved forever was starting to really grow on me. It was like a… what do humans call them… yes, tumors. Only I was letting it grow, I was letting the fire grow. I wanted it to grow. I wanted to see where the fire would go. I wanted to watch that stupid world of mine crash and burn from the fire that was started for me.

In all honestly this plan was addicting, every plan that Doki shared with me I was getting a high off of. I was begging for more… almost. But… something was missing from the love I had for Doki and his plan. But I had no idea what that was. I wanted to know too. I wish I knew but… it looks like I'll never know what that one little thing was.

"Doki, you want us to go now?" Saix asked. He, and Xemnas were the only ones who talked to Doki these days, the others just followed orders and stuff.

Doki looked at Saix, "Yes, start the plan as it is planned and organized." He said, "Remember tell the boy nothing. Remember, Xemnas you're in charge of the organization and only you two can talk to me or about me but say nothing to the boy."

Saix and Xemnas nodded, and they opened their corridor and vanished. I watched them leave, they were so… dead looking. "Doki, what's going on?" I asked, I knew of the plan but he didn't let me in on the stuff he was doing in the Human realm. I was curious but I knew he wouldn't tell me… or would he?

I did notice that Doki answers my questions when he's calm but when he's angry he can't even think straight.

"My plan is being launched," he said. His grin was wide and bright. "Shall we celebrate?" he waited for my answer.

"Sure," I grinned back. But I would soon realized that my answer would have a painful consequence.

Doki jolted to me in seconds, pulled me close and kissed me, crushing his lips on me. But for a moment I was so calm, I felt so much love that I could only crumble at it. I felt so… so… alive, so real, so… adored. My neck was being covered in his lips, it was so… amazing, I never knew a feeling ever existed. I wrapped my arms around him and felt so… there were no words to describe it. It just felt awesome. But his lips were cold… and soon gone from my neck; I didn't have a chance to look for them though they were relocated to my lips.

I grew so much shock in me that my only reaction was to push him off. I jumped back and gasped out of shock and fear. For two seconds I was hot but then… I became so cold that it burned me. I felt my heart ache with pain.

Doki stood there confused. He looked at me, he was like a statue only his green clothes were slowly fading into red. I grew afraid for a second. But when the red stopped at his knees I realized he was trying to calm. But his eyes stayed glued to mine, and his eyes started to change… the red started to cover him. He was becoming angry… but I could only stand frozen in his gaze.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Why… why did you do that…?" he asked trying to restrain himself from yelling.

"I'm sorry… I just… I'm not…" I couldn't speak, the shock that had filled me also filled me with cumbersome. I was too confused to actually respond.

But he only grew angrier. I backed up a little and swallowed and watched as he shook violently. He was too angry. I backed up a little bit more. He made a fist and held it up. "It's Happy, isn't it?!"

"No, no," I didn't understand what he was questioning me about, I only answered no because I was sure that Happy didn't do anything. I shook my head.

"Axel?!" He shook more violently.

"No," I said, and that's when I figured it out. He saw those looks that Axel and Happy gave me. He saw the looks of love that Axel and Happy had. He saw that I liked that attention. He saw that I was addicted to it. He saw that I pleased with their looks almost more than his plan, almost more than his attention. I thought that I was with another male/ female. "No, Doki, no, it's not what you think I just-"

"How can I believe you?!" his glare was now eerie and evil. I step back and try to remain calm, hoping it would help him too. I wait hoping that he would burn himself out.

"Doki… please, calm down…" I held up my hand waiting for him to comply like he normally did.

He stepped closer then he continued to advance. Still shaking violently. Fear came over me, I was almost too scared to run. I was too afraid to run off. "Doki please calm-"

There was an utter silence.

I couldn't tell what happened for a second. I opened my eyes to see that Doki wasn't in my line of sight. My face was facing the wrong way. I realized that my face was burning with a slight sensation like it was being crawled on by little creatures with sharp claws. Doki's fingers tips were facing the same direction as my face. His arm was across his chest.

I touched my face and felt tears run down my face. I had no clue why I could cry until that moment. I had no idea what pain felt like until that day, I never knew what crying felt like until that day. Until that day I thought only humans could cry.

"Doki… why?" I asked him backing down even more now. He was… so different. The Doki I knew wouldn't try to harm me… so why?

"You little tramp! You lie!" he yelled at me. I didn't understand this. Why was he hurting me? I thought he loved me. Doki grabbed my arms and gripped my shoulders tightly. He shook me violently and yelled again. "Liar! I'll teach you!"


	10. Awakening and Realizing

I only ask that you review people!

Enjoy!

Ikari/ Nikushimi

Chapter Nine

Awakening and Realizing

I woke up, soar all over. I looked at the body parts that were soar… I was… bare, nude. I thought about it, I filled with shock but I couldn't understand or remember why I was there… in a red room on a red bed. Then I heard sniffing and a hiccupped cry.

Doki had his back to me; he had his elbows resting on his knees as he sat on the edge of the bed. He was crying?

"Please… please forgive me Princess!" he cried in a soft whisper.

I stared wide eyed. I didn't understand why he was asking forgiveness… then I thought about it. He was nude, I was nude… we were in bed…

I pulled the sheet up to cover the nude of my body. Even that was hard. Every inch I moved made my muscles retract and scream with pain.

"Please… please forgive me!" he begged. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean… I'm sorry!" his fingers raked the edge of his scalp and the palm of his hands covered his face.

I slid out of his bed and started to back away. He grabbed my arm before I got my soar upper torso away from the bed. But I realized he wasn't green anymore. He was red. His tears were gone. I was too afraid to call him a mood-swinger, even in my mind. "Where are you going?! Are you going to Happy?! Axel?!" he glared, he squeezed my arm.

"Doki, please calm down, please…" I begged as my arm felt like it was about to snap under the pressure.

I somehow pulled away and staggered away. I fell to the floor, by body being too weak to actually do anything. I wanted to run. I want to flee and get away but I couldn't. When I fell he ran to my side kneeling. He was green again. He softly rested his hand on my hand and the other hand he placed behind my neck and lifted me until I was sitting up. After looking at me for a second he hugged me, "Please… forgive me." he begged. Seconds later he asked another question as if he never asked the first. "Are you cold?" He pulled back from his hug slowly.

I shake, scared and cold. I nod.

He grins and summons a Nobody to get me clothes. The Nobody was gone after that. I shiver again. I was so cold… why? I've never felt so cold in my life before. Doki's green eyes stared at me. At his gaze I started to cry, was I going to do this every time I realized the pain I would go through being with him? I was freezing and I was with my husband whom was abusive and couldn't control his emotions. He helped me stand, as my tears ran down his face. I couldn't believe that I was stuck in this relationship. Then I realized that he was gazing at my hand.

He held my hand, "My love, you're so cold," he looked at me now.

I nod. That was all I could do, the coldness made it hard for me to talk.

"My love, I must depart, remember guards will be watching you so if you need me use one of them to get my attention." If anything I needed a guard from him.

I nod.

I watched him leave. He opened a corridor and entered it without looking back. Wait, when did he get dressed? Whatever… tears continued to cry, I was trapped in a relationship with him forever.


	11. Human

Hey, ZipporahssBird here! I have another chapter for you and I don't know if you like this prequel or not but if you do but didn't review well, here's the next chapter! Riku will be finally appear in this chapter, I wrote the story this way to give you an idea of what Kingdom Hearts is like, and once I introduced Riku into the story the explaining will basically be put to a halt as far as detials go.

Enjoy!

REVEIW

Ikari/ Nikushimi

Chapter Ten

Human

Saix and Xemnas reported daily. It was starting to sound odd. Because time was different here, in the Human realm time would go on but it was slower than our time… the Human realm was very behind to us.

I groaned and wondered why I was still here. I wondered why I survived _his_ so called "punishment". I wondered why Doki hadn't killed me when he had the chance. I had no interest of his plans anymore. I had no interest in him anymore. Handsome, smart, beautiful but not my love.

I sat in my room; my guards were at my door. I stared out the window and looked that the world I hated, the ground, dark clouds and the sky silver with no clouds. No plants, no animals nothing that was special. Nothing of this world was beautiful to me anymore. At first Doki was beautiful but now he wasn't. He was just as ugly as the world I lived in. The world I hated.

I sigh. I just wanted to know why I was so cold, why I felt so alone when hundreds and millions were surrounding me. I wanted to know why I was still alive. I wanted to know why I had all the bad luck.

_Bang! Boom! Crack! Boom! Bang! Bang! Crack! Boom!_

I was shaken from my chair violently. Before I could stand I was shaken again by a violent shake. Frantically, my guards asked if I was alright. I didn't answer, when I didn't they broke the door down and asked for me again. I got to my feet and dashed out of my room. I knew what was going on. The door was being opened by force.

My guards tried to keep up but I never slowed down. I ran faster, I had to get to the gate and find out what was happening. I got to the door, and my guards finally caught up. Axel was one of the guards, he grinned as he stood out of breath. I didn't pay him any mind. I was lucky to get to the door early, a large crowd was forming around the door.

Everyone surrounded the door. Nobodies, Behaviors and Emo-trollers, and King and Queen were the last to appear. By now the doors were opened and the shaking stopped.

Doki was across the way from me, he too was puzzled and he couldn't see me because his eyes were glued to the door that was causing so much damage to our world.

Stumbling out of the darkness beyond the door was a dark hand. It gripped the door and tried to pull for something. The hand came further into Heart Haven. A light skinned arm was attached to the black hand. Seconds later silver hair appeared. And then a blue shoe. I realized what was entering this world… a Human…

The last time a human entered our world it died. It was amazing! This Human was fighting to stay alive. It reached out more and more. Seconds later it, the Human, was finally free from the darkness that it was fighting against. He staggered forward for a few seconds before it fell to it's knees and passed out. But… before all of this happened I saw the young Human boy's eyes. They were an ice blue, they were beautiful and they were so beautiful that I was taken and pulled into them. I was lost, lost in eyes that were unlike any other.

That moment… I felt a sensation come over my body but only until I saw his eyes until he passed out, I felt warm. I stared at him, he was out cold. I wondered if he would wake soon. I wandered if I would feel that warmth again.

"This Human must be dying," The Queen said, she tilted her head. "Shall we end his suffering?" she asked grinning.

That sadist! She couldn't harm a beautiful Human! It was… unheard of!

"It might be for the best, he seems dead as it is…" The King thought about this.

"So shall we wait or just kill him now to get it over with?"

I couldn't understand why they wanted to kill him. This Human was so beautiful that I couldn't compare it to anything. And something so beautiful should be taken care of like it was a treasure. But what could I do? I wasn't Love, I wasn't the Above one, I couldn't stop them.

I watch, I was so afraid… I didn't know what to do… I wanted to see this Human live… even if for a little longer, just long enough so I could see his eyes again. Would I let them kill such a creature in front of me…?

"Yes, kill him," The King answered nodding.

I look at Doki, hoping he'd seen what I'd seen and stopped them but his face spoke nothing but pure delight out of seeing a Human boy die. No… I couldn't rely on anyone. No one was my friend here, no one. I look at the Human… there was no hope, before I lowered my head I saw his hand turn into a fist. I stepped forward. He was moving! No! I couldn't let them kill him now! No!

The King and Queen lifted their hands together as their sphere of light formed. It would kill the Human with pain. I couldn't just stand there! I had to save him!

Everything went in slow motion at that point. I heard my heart beat faster and faster, my breathing matched it. I pushed through the guard of Nobodies, I see the light sphere heading directly for the Human. I dash out to him. I stop in front of him, summon my Keyblade and I…


	12. Arriving

Okay, here we go! I think I left that last chapter on a nasty cliff-hanger. Hehe, you're probably wondering who's alive or not, well, rest assured they're both alive and well. ^^

ENJOY!

REVIEW!

Ikari/ Nikushimi

Chapter Eleven

Arriving

There was a silence that was uncanny. I wondered if I was dead.

I was breathing… okay. But… was he? I was gasping for air I could hear my heart in my head. It was killing me. I ached. I ached all over. I realized… I was… hit. That was some pain. I thought it would hurt more. I thought the pain would be unbearable. It was… bearable.

I look over my shoulder, I was standing and so was he… yes… he was alive and well. I half smile and collapse on my side. My blade was firmly in my hand. I wasn't going to give up as long as my Human had a chance at life. I'd have to pass out before they could stop me. The King started to advance. I struggle to stand, I had to, he was going to kill this human, he made up his mind. C'mon, get to my knees at least.

I struggle as he came closer. I look around, Doki was in total shock, I was surprised he wasn't cursing, he was so furious. He was glowing in red.

The King stood over me by now, I still hadn't gotten to my knees, if he wanted to I could have been dead. I look into his gold eyes that were shining red now… Anger. "What are you doing Hatred?" He asked restraining the anger in his voice. He was almost at the edge of killing me with no second thoughts. So be it, my Human was alive. I could feel… warmth.

I struggled to move, it was getting harder and harder to move, my body was too weak.

When I didn't answer the King, he started to pace. He ended up near the Queen when he stopped. They whispered among each other and their eyes glued on me. The King wore an evil smirk.

He started towards me again. "Hatred, what you have done is treason. You shall die as your punishment." He was getting closer, I finally found some strength and got to my knees, I gasped again for air, and again and again. I had to fight, if I was going down I'd go down fighting. I wasn't going to just stand around and except help to come. "Prepare to die!"

"No, my lord!" Doki stood in front of us, I was kneeling now, my used hand was against the ground while my free hand as gripping my knee that was finally up. "I was the one that commanded Hatred to do this, please… punish me, if it is treason." Doki bowed.

The King paused. He tilted his head. He looked at the Queen. She shrugged and rolled her eyes. Clearly she didn't care, she just wanted to see someone die today.

"Is this true?" The King turned back to Doki.

"Yes, I would not lie to you," Doki bowed again, his arm across his chest.

I finally got to my feet when the King's golden eyes landed on me. I wondered what he was thinking, killing me no doubt. I narrowed my eyes and frowned, he ignored me and turned back to Doki again.

"That is hard to believe, she is good for nothing and rebellious."

"No, my lord, I ordered her, she obeyed, that's all, I promise," he said.

"But what do you want from this Human?"

"I see power in him, I sense a useful power that could benefit us."

"Is that so…?" The King's gaze landed on my Human. He studied him and thought.

"Yes, so please don't kill him, not yet. Let's see if we can use that power first, if not we could always kill him." Doki shrugged. I almost protested but he was helping me, so I held my jaw shut. If I protested I'd get killed and so would my Human.

The King nodded, "So be it. He shall live for now, and since Ikari wants to help you she's going to watch him." He glares evilly at me and grins, "Good-bye." He and the Queen vanished. The Behaviors were gone now, the Nobodies were starting to leave. And the Emo-trollers watched for a little longer. They wanted to know what would happen to the Human. My guards stayed, still standing where I left them.

Doki relaxed his stance and slowly turned to me. He saw my guards and the other Emo-trollers still around us. "Leave us!" Doki yelled his body was red now.

"Thank-" I started but he then cut me off.

"What was that all about?! Why would you endanger yourself like that?! I could have lost you!" he yelled at me… with concern.

I was surprised that was the first thing he said. I thought he'd say something along the lines of me being stupid and he'd call me tramp or something. But I didn't think he'd say that. Then again the King did mess up his emotions. He probably didn't know what he was saying, poor Doki. "I'm sorry… I just-"

"Don't do stupid crap like that! I would have lost you!" Doki yelled over me.

"Doki, I'm sorry!" I yelled.

"Um… excuse me…" I wasn't going to go further, my Human was talking. I turn to him. He seemed confused. Doki looked around me and smiled.

"Human, I'm Prince Doki," He bowed, then he rose for his next intro, "Welcome to Heart Haven!" he seemed happy.

Ugh, mood-swinger.

My Human tilted his head and blinked a couple of times, "Heart Haven? I thought this was Kingdom Hearts," he folded his arms and thought for a while. That was cute. He was thinking… I thought Humans didn't think like that. I thought that they were like Heartless, seems to me that they thought like Nobodies. Surprising…

Doki rolled his eyes to the Human's comment, "This is Heart Haven, Human," Doki smiled. "Kingdom Hearts is the Human name for it, Human."

My Human slightly frowned. "Please call me Riku," he said. I smiled, his name… taken from the Japanese word Land. Beautiful. Odd, Human names were nothing like them. And in Japanese? Odd, I wondered why.

"Riku, huh? Alright then, Riku, you are free to do whatever you want but leave. There are a couple of laws but your 'watcher' will tell you what's a law for you." Doki said flashing a glance at me. He went up to the Human, Riku, and touched his forehead with his thumb. Poor thing, his mind was no longer free. I sighed. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," I answered him, "Nothing's wrong," I smiled.

"Then you know what to do, Love, go to your room, your guards are waiting there," Doki said.

"Alright…" I nod.

"Okay, bye!" He vanished in his corridor. I knew where he was going. To his little organization, no doubt, and I'm the tramp. Ugh.

I look at the Human. Riku… Riku, that name was beautiful. It would be hard to keep from smiling so hard every time I said his name. It was so different. I looked at him; I finally got a good glimpse of his ice blue eyes, light skin that was insanely fair and soft looking and silver hair that touched his shoulders. Such a mix, he had blue eyes but silver hair, and his clothes didn't actually match his hair or his eyes. Humans… dressed with freedom.

I then noticed that he was holding his side… Oh no, was he still hurt? I look to his face, no sign of pain but yet… in his eyes I could see it. I wanted to read his mind but I chose not to, he needed some privacy, in this world he'll be read like a large print on some large wall. I grin and summon my chakra to my hand. I go to him and he back peddles.

"I'm helping you," I grinned. He stared at me for half a second and lowered his hand and wince in pain. I wondered why he wasn't yelling with pain, the wound was pretty big. I healed it, it would never scar. He would forget he ever had such a wound that took up most of his side. Shadows no doubt, their claws were pretty sharp.

I noticed that he watched me, he wasn't shocked, had he seen chakra in his realm before? I highly doubt. But I could be wrong.

"Thanks, that was killing me," he grinned sheepishly.

And polite! Nice touch, I wondered what he was like. I could only point out two things about him. I noticed that he was strong and he was polite. That goes nicely with his awesome good looks and his cool, calm, collective look.

"I'm sure it was, it looked bad, you should have told me right after Doki left."

He sheepishly grinned again. Was he nervous?

I then realize the problem. Me… the ugly freak that stood before him. He didn't know what I was, so he was sure to be a little afraid of me. He was sure to want to run off and scream.

I turn from him. I shouldn't even stand near him, he was too beautiful for me.

"Wait!" he called out. I could hear fear and concern in his voice.

I turn to look at him. I wonder what he was going to say next.

"What am I suppose to do?" He said. He seemed so sad. But I couldn't be sure, I wasn't going to let my feelings for him get in the way of the whole picture. I studied him. "Where am I suppose to go?"

"You're free to go anywhere but out," I answered. He was sad, I could now be sure. He hung his head. "Don't be afraid."

"But… the King…" he started but stopped.

The King…? Did he know our King? He said it like he knew the person. "Who? You know our King?"

"No! King Mickey! He save… me… I have to go back!" he dashed to the door. I shake my head mechanically.

"No!" I said. That's when I wondered, had he left another Human behind? Hm…

"I have to go back!" He tried to pry toe door open.

"It's okay, he's probably back in the Human realm now," I said. I wanted to calm him but even the odd warmth that I had would not be enough, I was still cold and he would shiver under my touch.

He still was trying to pry it open. I had to stop him now. "Human, if you open that door by force you'll die," I told him. He stopped instantly and gazed at me. Sadness was in his eyes. He stepped away and fell to his knees.

"What am I to do? The King… he saved me…"

"Riku," it hurt me to call him Human, he asked me to call him Riku… I turned him down. I sighed. "Don't worry, you'll be safe and that King of yours will most likely be safe."

Riku stared at me. He seemed so sad. I felt sorry for him. I grabbed him, he was… hot. That was odd, and he didn't shiver… interesting. I pulled him up gently until he was standing. He hung head and stood in thought.

"Princess," Saix appeared. He was the only real friend I had. He and I really got to know each other because of Doki's plan. He bowed, "Doki wishes to see you," he said.

"Okay," I said nodding, "Saix, can you take Riku to my room?"

"Yes," He nodded once and opened a corridor for me and one for Riku.

"Can't I go with you?" He asked.

"Sure, never mind Saix," I said. He nodded and waved his hand over it, it disappeared. Riku stuffed his hand in his pocket and followed. I giggle, he was so loyal. Okay three things on the list: Loyal, Polite and Cute. Can't go wrong with that. "Are all Humans as loyal as you?"

Riku smirked, "No, not even half," he said.

I grin as we enter the corridor.


	13. Theif

Here's the next chapter folks, for who ever is reading, today is like bonus day so I'm going to post up to chapter 20. To get them out of the way.

Enjoy

REVIEW!

Ikari/ Nikushimi

Chapter Twelve

Thief

Days had passed. I was still around to hear a couple of plans for the overthrowing but I ignored so much of it that I was almost clueless. Doki would ask me questions but my mind was… elsewhere. Doki would ask again and I still didn't answer. The third or normally fifth time Doki would yell and he'd explain everything again. He was growing annoyed with me. He'd complain but I didn't care.

I was too busy wondering what Riku was doing… sorry, thinking. For the pass days he's been in Heart Haven he's been with me the whole time, day and night. He was so loyal it was killing me. I couldn't tell if he was afraid to explore if he just that loyal.

Regardless it was cute to me.

After the meeting that Doki had almost dragged me too I was walking down the hall. I didn't get to spend any real time with Riku because of Doki's like plans. Doki's little meetings would last all day, so annoying, I couldn't believe that they would last from sun up to sun down. I was getting annoyed. But today I actually had a chance to get to really know Riku.

Doki's meeting had ended seven hours before the sun fell.

Now at my room I sit down, thinking of a way to start up a conversation. Riku sat silently, he seemed to be thinking, trying to think anyway, he moved and shifted oddly every few seconds. I wondered what was wrong with him.

"Hatred, I'm bored." He seemed to be complaining. I was trying to understand. Bored? What was that?

"Bored?" I asked.

He stared at me very confused. He was… so confuse he could only look at me wide eyed. "I am Bored," he repeated.

"What's that?" I asked, he stared at me even more confused. I grin sheepishly and waited for him to explain.

"Hatred, are you telling me that you have never felt like you had nothing to do?" He questioned.

"I see! Yes, I have felt that way! Oh, duh, I forgot we have a Behavior named Boredom, but I never met him." Dag, stupid move, I felt very stupid. Too stupid to even look at him. I lowered my head and turned it away, blushing, turning as red as Doki does when he's mad. I wait, thinking he's going to laugh.

He, instead, shakes his head with his hand against his forehead. He was half smiling and half frowning. I guess he couldn't make up his mind to either laugh at me or be angry with me. "Hate, what do you guys do for fun around here?"

I think, fun… fun… fun… what do I do for fun? Fun… fun… fun… fun… "Well," I could only think of one thing I would do if I was bored. "If I take you… you must not say a word! I'm breaking the law for having this so if I show you don't tell a heart!"

"My lips are sealed," He grinned, he jumped out of the orange seat that was against the wall.

I smile, so he hates being bored, I could work with that. Loyal, polite, stubborn and a hatred for boredom, that's easy to work with. "Alright, come on, follow me," I said. I opened a corridor and pulled him in. I could feel that he was uneasy. I wondered if he was afraid. I wouldn't… I would never read his mind. Never.

In the darkness I could see but he could not. I turned on the lights and he was wide eyed.

"Wow," He said gazing at my forbidden garden. My Human was enjoying my forbidden work. I smile.

"In this world it is against the law to have things of the Human realm here," I explained tilted my head to the side. I sigh, putting my head back in it's place. "We can't do anything you Humans can do."

Riku looks at me, he narrowed his eyes in thought not out of anger. "Weird."

"Yes, I always thought so."

"But how do you get the stuff?" Riku looked around again. He knelt down to look at the plants that were growing like… Humans called them weeds. Only I had no weeds, I learned that weeds kill other plants, besides they don't look so nice.

"I have a Behavior named Thief steal them from the Human realm."

Riku stared at me, he was in shock, he stood slowly. "Steal?"

"Yes," I answered although I couldn't understand his expression. Was he mad? "I ask Thief to steal plants now and again. I love plants they are very beautiful but… I'd like to see some… what do you Humans call them, the large plants that is brown and at the top is green?"

"Oh, trees," Riku answered nodding, "I used to climb them when I was a kid."

"Yes, I'd like to see a tree, I can only image what they look like. But Thief says he can't carry one here so I settle for smaller plants."

Riku looked at me, still he was annoyed. He wasn't liking this. Stealing… something he clearly didn't like.

"Would you like to meet him? He could get something for you from the Human realm if you like."

Riku just stared at me. I took it as a yes and summoned Thief. Thief came seconds later. He was dressed in dark colored clothes; everything he wore was dark because thieves steal under darkness or something like that. I never understood even though he explained it to me millions of times.

"Ah, Princess, I have heard of your name change, Ikari, I must say that suits you." He greeted me and Riku with a bow. I walked up to him and kissed him on both sides of the cheek. I claimed that it was a tradition from France or Spain, places in the Human realm. "What shall I bring you today? More plants?"

"Well, actually my Human is bored, can you bring something to give him something to do?"

Riku rolled his eyes. He wasn't happy I called him Human, no doubt.

"Like what?" Thief asked, he tilted his head and waited for Riku to answer.

"Well…" I start but Riku interrupted when I stopped.

"I don't want anything," He shook his head.

"Why?" I ask. I wanted to know why he had no interest in Thief's help. I wonder what he was really thinking.

"I don't want to steal to entertain myself."

"Then you shall remain bored," I shrugged. I wasn't forcing him but I wanted to see what he'd do under pressure. "Besides he only steals if requested, he just regulates how much Humans steal in the Human realm."

Riku groans, he was fighting over being bored or doing what he didn't want to do. I watched him, I was so evil. I was forcing this beautiful creature to choose between his beliefs and boredom. Shameful.

Before I could wave Thief away Riku spoke out. "Can you find me an Ipod?" he said under his breath. He kept his arms folded tight, his head low, he was bored to the edge of all that was good in him. He was struggling to speak, he was straining to ask.

I wonder though, what is an Ipod?

"Yes, I'll see if I can find one, say what type of music do you like?"

What's music?

"Anything that isn't… girlish, if you know what I mean. Just make sure the Ipod has tons of music on it, tons…"

"Yes, I understand, I'll be back soon." Thief nods and turns away. He opens a corridor and enters and is gone.

I turn to Riku, I had to apologize, I was forcing him, and it hurt me and him. I lowered my head and started to speak but I paused out of fear.

Riku frowned, that scared me, was he that angry with me? "I'm not too happy about this." He told me.

"No one was forcing you," lie, I was. I was forcing him.

He groans and sighs releasing him, "I just hope he gets good music."


	14. The old alliance’s punishment

Ikari/ Nikushimi

Chapter Thirteen

The old alliance's punishment

The white halls of Heart Haven Castle were quite. Oddly enough I didn't notice, and this time Riku didn't come with me to Doki's missions, he opted out because he was bored with them. He said that they were nothing more than useless and stupid plans that had nothing to do with him.

"Saix… do you remember the Human realm?" I asked him, he and I were walking together, he was escorting me to the Doki. I didn't have my guards today because of Saix, I was grateful. I hated having those Nobodies around. Of course I hated it. I was hate, I hated everything. Besides that I wanted to know something of the Human realm. Riku talked about it but he didn't like to explain because he always grew bored. I wasn't going to force him ever again.

"Yes," he answered after sharing a glanced with me. He was so emotionless, it was almost funny. I wondered if he'd explain.

"So, what was it like?" I ask. I hoped that he would answer.

He answered very flatted, "A mess, and unsafe, lesser Nobodies and Heartless run amuck causing trouble in the Human realm."

That wasn't what I wanted to hear. I almost protested. But I instead sighed and started to hum. I closed my eyes and hummed, something I learned from Riku. He was amazed that I had never heard of it. I don't even know if there is a Behavior with that name.

Saix threw a confused look at me. "What are you doing?" he asked. But reading his mind told me that he didn't ask that question. He stared at me confused anyway, he knew what music was but it had been a while since he heard it. Besides that Emo-trollers didn't know what music was so for him to hear me humming was a bombshell. But who asked that? I look forward and see Doki staring at me very confused. I look at him, my humming had stopped.

I swallow, I remembered that stuff like that wasn't allowed in our world. "I was… humming…" I answered him.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion, still staring at me.

"I was singing a song in my mind." I told him trying to clarify what I was talking about. He still didn't understand.

"What in Heart Haven are you talking about?" he asked. He was so confused that it was starting to get to me, I was almost confused. How could I explain it to him? I didn't even really understand what music was…

"Ugh, you're starting to smell like that human." Doki waved his hand in front of his face and waved a smell like he was sick of it. I smelled my hair but didn't smell anything. I smelled sweet to me. Saix would have told me that smelled but at the same time he came from a human so he couldn't smell the strange smell humans left behind.

It is a weird smell but to say it smelled was over doing it.

"Whatever, come, I want you to meet some people." He took my hand and waved Saix away. Doki grinned at me and pulled me away. When the door closed behind us I realized that I was in a dark room. In front of me was a group of strange creatures, they smelled like humans but they looked nothing like the humans I've seen and heard about. What were these things?

"Nikushimi, these things are the members of the first organization I created. They have failed and now you're the judge of their fates." Doki grinned.

I stared at him. So he had one other group that he organized. Odd. He's a busy bee isn't he?

I look at the group, they were all… eerie and they looked at me with such hate and confusion. I quickly got irritated and pulled out the hate in them. I wasn't going to have people look at me with hate again. It was something that made me love Doki, he never looked at me like that and if he did I never noticed. Doki was the one who made me realize that the looks of hate that were thrown at me were not a good thing. I watched at their eerie looks changed, they were no longer eerie and hate filled.

"What did they do wrong?" I asked I looked at him with a grin. He grinned back and kissed my forehead.

"Nikushimi they failed to open Heart Haven like they were ordered to do."

I look at him a little confused, what on Heart Haven… opening the door on the other side by force forces Heartless out but if we toyed with the rules we could drag all the Heartless in and that would mean darkness flows out, what was the point of that? Was it all a part of his plan? Was he trying to please me before he was forced to love me? That was a question that I should wait to ask.

"I see, so… you want me to chose their fate?"

"Yes," Doki smiled at me.

I smiled evilly, I had control over someone's fate… it felt… good. I narrow my eyes out of evil intent. I smiled at them, fear came over them, I could feel it. I loved it. "Let the person who defeated them defeat them again."

Doki smiled, "So it shall be." Doki nodded. I stared at one of the least human looking one, she was some kind of animal and human in one. Her lower body had long… arm like things and her very round body was human like. I wondered what was going on. What was she? Doki whispered her name in my ear. Ursula… odd. Okay so she wasn't human at all but she has been around them. But the one I glued my eyes to was named Hook… he wore red and that interested me because Doki wore red. But… he was human. He was Human! And that made me curious.

But before I could ask anything they were all gone before my eyes. Darn, I was too late, it didn't matter, I had my own Human waiting for me.

I look at Doki.

"Did that make you happy?" he asked.

"Yes, very," I sighed.

"Good," he said, "I'm pleased… that I pleased."


	15. Hit

Ikari/ Nikushimi

Chapter Fourteen

Hit

Riku stares at me.

I stare at him; I narrow my eyes and leaned forward slightly.

He slightly leans forward and narrows his eyes, both of us staring.

We hold this for a while and finally he blinks!

"Finally! I win!" I chanted.

"That's so not fair! You cheated," Riku groans. He sits back in his chair and groans.

"No, I'm just better than you!" I gloat. I was having fun, clearly. I beat my Human at his own game! That was fun… hehe.

He folds his arms and slightly turns his gaze away from me. Okay so my gloating was too much. I stop laughing instantly and look at him. I wonder what he's thinking and yet I can't come to ask him. I don't want to read his mind but I do at the same time. I was being indecisive. But I could see that he was bored, and annoyed. The Ipod that he had was fun but he only used it when I wasn't around. He said it was rude or something like that.

"What else shall we do?" I ask him.

"I don't know, you guys so limited on fun here," Riku said groaning. "How in the world you can live like this is beyond me," he shook his head.

"Well, that's why we are allowed to spar and race and-"

"Spar?! I'd love to!" he said. He seemed excited, poor young child, he was too bored to measure. Just saying the word made him almost jump out of his seat.

I tilt my head and stare. "You like sparing?"

"Yes, of course! Back home me and Sora would…" his voice trailed and he lowered his head. "Never mind, he hates me right now, I did so much harm…"

I stare wide eyed. I wondered what he meant by that. But he asked me to never mind so I completely ignored the thought. I stared into his eyes, he was… in pain from some thing that happened when he was in the Human realm. Poor thing… I felt so sorry for him. He was stuck here when he had friends in his world. I sighed and lowered my head to think, my cold hands were warming up from his body, so warm… so hot. I realized that he was something special, I realized that he was… better than me, when it comes down to being perfect. Humans were perfect, while we… we were…

"Riku-"

"Nikushimi," Doki said. He appeared in my room and seemed to be in deep thought. I wondered what he wanted but I couldn't read his mind and he forbid me to try. So I was lost. I face him and wait for him to tell me whatever he was going to tell me. "We must talk, now."

"Alright," I nod, Riku stood with me. "No, stay here," I told him shaking my head.

I didn't share a glance with him. I took Doki's hand and walked away with him. We left the room and traveled far down the hall. We traveled down the hall for at least ten minutes. Once he was ready Doki stopped and glanced at me. He squared his shoulders and looked at me. I squared my shoulders and faced him.

"What's this-"

"What in Heart Haven is wrong with you?!" Doki spat out. He was wearing red now… I was shocked he grew angry like that, he was so calm a few seconds ago. I swallow, I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What are you-"

"Don't play dumb! You spend to much time with this Human that you haven't talked to me in days!"

"Doki-"

"Stop it! When will you come to realize that I am your husband?! When will you come back to me?!" He yells louder.

"Doki," I frown, his yelling was getting on my nervous. "Listen-"

"No you listen, I am your Prince! I am your Master! ME! So you will be with ME!"

"Doki, stop, just listen-"

"You listen to me, I own you! You are mine!" he grabs my arm tightly and pulls me close. "You are MINE!"

"Doki… please stop!" I beg him, he was hurting me. I knew for sure that if he didn't stop he'd snap my arm into pieces.

"You love him?!" he yells, "Don't you?! Don't you?!" thankfully he released my arm but he quickly slapped me. I staggered backwards and fell, now my arm, head and face was in pain. I held my face. I peered through my orange hair and stared at him. Fear was biting at my heels. But I what could I do? I sit there and try to figure out what to say, what to do.

Doki changes to green, shame, and sadness covered his face. He was almost in tears, I could see that he was not happy with what he had done. I could see the anger he had in himself _for_ himself. He started to step away.

"Princess… I… I'm…"

I get to my feet and take off. I didn't look back as he cried for me.


	16. Riku's emotions

Ikari/ Nikushimi

Chapter Fifteen

Riku's emotions

I opened a corridor and was in my room. I held my face and cried silently to myself. At least he didn't see me head for my room. That would force him to believe I went else where instead of my room. That's good, I didn't want him to know where I was.

Then I realized where I was… oh crap…

"What happened? Why are you crying?" he asked confused. He kept his distance and waited.

I turn my face away; he couldn't see me like this. "Nothing," I try to smile facing him but I failed. My tears continued to crawl down my face. I was cold again… but slowly warming up.

Riku frowned at me. "Don't lie to me," he said waiting for me to tell him the truth. How odd, he can't tell me what's wrong with him but I have no choice but to tell him what's wrong with me.

I hiccup for a second. I look to the ceiling for a while and shake my head, "You're lucky I'm watching you," I tell him, that's all he needed to know. He didn't need to know what was really going on in my life that would go on forever. But I couldn't control myself, I told him more. "If it was Doki watching you, you'd be dead by now."

Riku frowns narrowing his eyes, he groaned and made fists. If he was studying me, I couldn't tell. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, I couldn't tell if he was just looking at me, studying or if he was trying to take my anger away from me. He was almost red. He grounded his teeth as he hung his head.

"He… he hit you… didn't he?" he muttered out with pure anger. But he tried to keep himself calm, but I could tell he was furious. Odd, I never seen him like this, never… this was… almost scary…

I couldn't lie to him now, he figured it out. "Yes," I answered, with a slow nod my eyes closed, "How'd you guess?" I tried to make a joke out of it.

"This isn't a joke!" He yelled but not at me for me, he was too angry to accept such a thing. "Why…?"

I looked into his face, what was that emotion? Love? No, no way in Heart Haven. Greed or jealousy, no. Happy, ah! Yeah right. Joy, heck no! Fear… could be… Anger… most likely. Hate… I couldn't tell… why?

"He's jealous of you." I answered his question after I couldn't figure him out.

Riku groaned and looked at me, "Of me?" he grounded his teeth. "Why?" he wanted me to answer. He tried harder to keep his cool. But I could tell that he wanted nothing more than to find Doki and kill him.

"He thinks I'm…" I couldn't finish, telling him would make him freak out. I couldn't let him go too far. I couldn't let him transform. That wouldn't be good. I had to calm him down. Quickly.

Riku calms down a little relaxing his hands, he studies me and waits for me to explain.

"He thinks…" I try again.

"That I get all of your attention?" He grounded his teeth.

"Yeah," I let him go with that, if he finds out that Doki thinks I'm sleeping with him then he'd really go crazy and then he'd transform. That wouldn't be good at all.

"What's the big deal?! We're just friends! There's no reason to hit you!" he grew upset again. He yelled louder, "That's stupid!" I knew for sure that Doki wasn't doing anything with Riku, Riku was expressing anger, pure anger so pure that it envied Doki's power. But the real question was how was he able to do that? He expressed his emotions with little problems and the Emo-trollers had nothing to do with it. That's… confusing. I stare at him trying to figure him out. He was… a special human that was for sure, he wasn't like other humans. But… still…

"Please don't get so worked about it," I tell him, I had to calm him down before he transformed. Besides… seeing him hurt over me made me… want to be with him. That was a weird emotion. I had no idea what that was. I tried again since he was still frowning and making fists and grounding his teeth. "I can't … I just don't think you should worry, I can heal quickly like the others."

He looks at me completely annoyed.

I smile, "I'm okay really," I reassured him.

He calms down a little more and sighed. Then he grinned, anger was gone, "Now… about sparring."


	17. Anger and a name

Ikari/ Nikushimi

Chapter Sixteen

Anger and a name

This was great! This was a perfect life!

Doki was forcing me to sleep in his bed instead of mine and that meant that I wasn't in the room next to Riku's. That meant that I was separated from him. Thus I was cold at night. He got rid of my bodyguards for night watches though, but only if I was in his bed every night!

I ground my teeth, this was annoying besides I was freezing every night.

I was going crazy! On top of that I was hit every time I wanted to see Riku. It was getting hard to see Riku now but Doki did allow me to see him when I had guards outside my room. This was not a fun experience, I was hating this!

Riku didn't learn about that but he wasn't happy that I was being forced to sleep with Doki. Riku came to hate Doki even more. Much, much, much more than before, it was almost scary how much he hated him now.

"Stop it," I tried to calm Riku, "Stop, you don't have to get all worked up about it." And once again this anger, and hate wasn't coming from or Doki, no Emo-troller was in him and making him feel this way. "Besides it doesn't matter what you do you can't change his mind," I told him.

"I don't care! He shouldn't hit you like that!" he yelled.

"Riku, what you think my human name would be?"

"Uh?" he was thrown so off guard that he stared at me confused with a blank face. It worked, throwing him off guard was the only way to get through to him… I guessed, nothing else I tried worked. Besides I wanted to change the subject anyway, talking about my pain was hurting me. But at least I was warm around Riku. My little sun.

"What do you think should be my Human name?" I repeated with a smile.

"I don't know… well… Mai would be nice…" he said.

I tilt my head and study the name in my mind, it had no meaning, it was just a name… odd. "Um… what does it mean?"

"I don't know," Riku shrugged.

"So what's the point?" I asked, I honestly didn't get it.

Riku laughed, "Not everything has a meaning, Hatred."

"I see," I nod, although it didn't make any sense, the Human realm was a load of confusion. "Are you sure it has no meaning?"

"Yes, I'm sure," he rolled his eyes.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No," he answered again.

"Then tell me what it means!" I said a little louder.

"You know, Persistent is up for grabs."

"Hmph." I snorted. I folded my arms and he laughed. I had forgotten his anger. That was okay with me.


	18. Transformation

Ikari/ Nikushimi

Chapter Seventeen

Transformation

Things were getting out of hand.

Doki was hitting more and more and more now, to the point that I wasn't healing fast enough. And Riku caught on before I realized he did.

Riku grew angrier at Doki. Riku even tried to attack Doki once. I had to chain him down and thank Haven Doki didn't hear him coming up from behind. Riku wasn't going any where, I had him chained for at least an hour before he calmed down. He was truly upset seeing me in pain. I seriously couldn't figure my Human out. He was so complex, or was he that perfect that I couldn't understand him?

But Riku only tried attacking after he saw me get hit, it was my fault. Doki wanted to talk to me in private but I didn't go with him so while we talked in front of Riku Doki got upset and slapped me.

Things were truly getting out of hand. Too much out of hand. What was I going to do with Riku, I couldn't chain him down all the time.

But now Riku was upset because I wouldn't let him have a piece of Doki.

"No, Riku, he's my husband and I won't let you hurt him." I folded my arms and stood in his way of my room door.

"So it's okay that he hits you and get away with it?!" he grew upset.

Okay maybe those weren't the best words. "No, I'm just saying that I won't allow you to get yourself killed. Doki can and will kill you you know."

"Nikushimi," Doki appeared.

"Behave," I whisper to Riku and turn and face Doki with a smile. "What is it? Do you need to talk to me?"

"No, I need to talk you your human for a moment."

I swallow, if I leave he'd have a chance to kill him. "Doki…"

"I won't touch him," Doki said, he had searched my mind, "I'm not here to start a fight, I just need to talk to him," he assured me.

"Okay, I'll hold you to your word," I nod and walk out the door.

I pace for at least ten minutes, what was Doki doing to him? I can't stand it! Doki could have opened a corridor, pushed Riku in, and killed him wherever!

I was going crazy with the open possibilities.

What was Doki doing?

Finally Doki left, he had his eyes closed and he walked away with a slight frown on his face. He walked by me as if I wasn't there. I quickly ran back into my room to see what had happened. When I close my room door I saw Riku hanging his head and shaking with anger and fury. I was wide eyed.

Uh-oh…

I step forward and try to calm Riku down before…

A white cloud covered his body and a sound of ripping was heard. I groan and slap my hand against my forehead. I shake my head in irritation. Great! He transformed!


	19. Animal

Ikari/ Nikushimi

Chapter Eighteen

Animal

I groan this time. I pick up his clothes as the white cloud started to fade. "This is exactly why I told you not to get worked about things that you shouldn't." I put the torn clothes on the bed and wave my hand over them to return them back to normal.

I walk over to him, poor Riku.

He was so confused he couldn't speak. He just stood there frozen.

I half chuckle, he looked so cute! I must to admit, he could stay this way and I wouldn't mind, his confused animal face made me want to laugh. "Poor thing, I completely forgot to tell you about this…" I tried not to laugh. I shrug with a bright grin that was strongly holding back a laugh.

He growled at me pushing his ears against his head.

"Don't bar your teeth at me," I said, "It's your fault that you didn't calm down when I told you," I roll my eyes.

He jerked his furry chin up and exhaled out his nose.

"It makes sense… you act just like one, you're just missing a pack." I said folding my arms in thought. I knew a lot about these animals, I for whatever reason I can turn into one only on the full moon (in our world when our sun is red), which is every thousand years.

He growls at me again.

"I'm glad," I tell him without laughing, "that you're not sick, I heard that Humans get sick when they transform. But I guess you're okay," I grin. But that laugh was still in my throat.

He stares at me, I wonder what he's thinking.

I finally give out, that laugh was hurting me, I laugh and laugh so loud that he threw his hears back and lowered his head. I was almost pushed to tears, "Aha, you hate me don't you?!" I continue to laugh.

He just stares at me. Then he shakes his wolf head. He barks, he answered but I couldn't understand. I giggle, the laugh was finally ended. I kneel down near him and smile. But quickly stood, I wanted to change him back and that wouldn't be good until he got his clothes back on. I shouldn't see him naked because Doki might get the wrong idea.

Riku looks at his silver paws, he was studying himself although he was very confused. I walk around him and go to the bed. He struggles to follow him, he had not figured out how to work his body yet. I pick up his clothes and toss them to him. "Put them on," I said.

He barked, I guessed he was asking why.

"Just do it," I snort.

He whined, I almost felt like I should apologize, he looked so cute I couldn't get irritated with him. He looked at the bundle and sniffed them, I roll my eyes, but he was letting go, he was figuring it out, his body was working on it's own. He was allowing himself to become animal like.

Riku pawed at his clothes, then he stopped. "Oh," I turned my back, I figured he still felt uncomfortable about getting dressed in front of a girl. I wait and then I heard him whine and his paw was touching my leg. I face him, I then realized he was asking for help earlier. I nod and kneel down next to the clothes. I grab his vest like shirt and tried to put it on.

At that moment Doki came back. How odd, he came back. I thought he'd be with his organization. He seemed upset when he came through the door. But oddly he started laughing after gazing at Riku. Doki held his side and laughed, tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Classic! How hilarious! The Human is now an animal!" Doki laughed.

Riku pulled his head out of his vest like shirt and turned his head toward the green laughing fiend. Riku growled, barred his teeth and readied himself for an attack.

Doki stopped laughing to smirk evilly at Riku. He crouched and readied to attack Riku when the time would come. That's when I remembered that we have fangs. Doki's grin showed fangs that were sharp and long. I wonder what would happen if I left it alone but that wouldn't happen. I wasn't going to let them fight. I won't let them get to the point of no return.

Riku growls and barks at Doki.

Doki hissed as he readied for an attack.


	20. Mistake

Ikari/ Nikushimi

Chapter Nineteen

Mistake

"Stop it!" I step in between them holding my hands up. "Both of you!" I yell after they growl and hiss at each other.

Riku barks at me, I guessed he was saying, "But he hits you! He's the villain here! I'm going to end him! I'm going to end it all!"

"No, Riku, you're going to control yourself or you're staying this way," I threaten him. He backed down. Doki smirked. "Don't you start, I'm just as mad at you, I don't want to ever see you start a fight with him as long as he's here, understand?" I stood in his face. He leaned back and stared wide eyed at me.

"Understood, Princess," Doki said. "Anything to make you happy." He lowered his head and nodded. I look at him and touched the side of his face, Riku growled, and snorted.

I snap my head at him. He lowered his head and silently turned to his clothes.

"Princess, may I speak with you?" He asked.

"Sure," I nod, I take his hand and walk with him. I thought we were just going out the door but he instead kept going. I snap my fingers before I clothes the door and Riku changed back. I continue down the wall with Doki and then I realize we were going to his room. I follow silently. I release his hand and follow deep in thought. I wonder what we wanted to talk about. I was curious. I just hoped he wouldn't hit me.


	21. Force

Ikari/ Nikushimi

Chapter Twenty

Force

Doki opened the door to his room. I was still thinking when Doki faced me. I couldn't understand what was wrong with me. For some reason I was so deep in thought I couldn't figure out what I was thinking.

I looked around, I felt so out of place. His red room was so bright to me… it was… so… dead to me. But why?

Doki glances at me with a bright smile and crouches and tackles me. We landed on the floor after a tumble. He held me tightly in his cold arms. I tried to push him off. "What are you doing?!"

"Celebrating," he answered with that same bright smile.

"What are we celebrating for you to tackle me?!"

He smiled and answered me as if I was just as excited as he was. "Organization XIII is complete! All of the members are set and they are now getting ready to capture the Keyblade Master!"

He was so happy that it freaked me out. I calmed down and tilted my head to study him. What a surprise, I thought it would take longer to find the right Nobodies. "Hm…" I was too deep in thought to actually be happy.

"And now we can overthrow the King!" Doki exclaimed happily. I grin.

His plan was full-proof, I thought about it but I couldn't understand why I wasn't happy, I shuttered as his cold skin pressed against mine. I tried to think why I wasn't as happy as he was, this was for me, he was doing this for ME, not for just someone but for me. He was risking everything for me, to see me happy. To see me praise him. And I do love this plan but… why didn't I fully love it? Why didn't I fully love him? I loved him it was there, I didn't mind sleeping with him although he hits me, I didn't mind kissing him although he calls me names, why can't I fully love him? It made no sense.

I lusted for him but… wasn't that love enough? I mean… I did love him but this love was more so like a one way mirror, I couldn't see in him but he could see me. Why didn't I truly love him? Why…? As I thought my grin vanished. So… who was I in love with?

Doki looked at me, he noticed the change in my face and behavior. He wasn't smiling any more. "What's wrong? Don't you love it?"

I snap my head up and looked at him, "Of course I do…"

"But?" He pressed for me to answer. His eyes were filled with concern, he wanted to know what made me so glum.

I sighed, "I honestly don't know." I looked into his green eyes, "I love you, I love your plan but… I just…" I shrugged slowly and lowered my head as my hand touched the side of his face.

How could I tell him? I didn't know what I wanted any more, I was just as emotionally confused as he was. What could I say? That I didn't love him like he loves me? That I love Riku? Wait… Riku… is… that… where did that come from?

I thought about it, thankfully Doki wasn't searching my mind, but still… Riku? He was a human, it could never work. But did I really care about that? I highly doubt, I was close friends with him, there was no way I really did care. But still, I was… in love with him? No, that can't be, he makes me laugh, he is loyal, he is nice, polite, brave, stubborn, and beautiful but… he was human. My human… my Riku… my… my… love…

My eyes opened to the truth.

"Princess?" he asked, I realized I never really answered his question. He waited but who knows how long he'd actually wait for me to answer. I guessed that a few minutes had passed. I look at him and wonder for a second. Some how we went from the floor to his bed. Yes, three minutes had passed.

Doki rose from the bed and started to pace. I was standing now, I sighed and started to drift to the floor and go to bed. I was tired and cold.

Suddenly I was pulled back. He grabbed me at my wrist. "Where are you going?" he said anger filled his voice.

But it wasn't tight, the grip he had, is slowly slid my wrist from his hand and sighed, "I'm tired, I want to go to bed." I told him, as calmly as I could. I looked him in the eye.

"That's your bed!" he pointed to his red bed.

"But… I was hoping I could sleep in my room tonight." I said calmly looking at him with a nervous grin.

He grounded his teeth, "I marry you, I protect you, I built an army for you and I save your pet and you… and you… you deny me! Why?! Why?!" he grabbed me again only tighter than he ever had. I could feel my bones crying out by cracking. A human arm's bones would have been shattered to no return. I scream but then realize my arm wasn't breaking something was being taken away from me. What was it? I scream again and sink to my knees.

"What… what are you… doing… to me?" I asked under my breath, my voice was leaving me and I was starting to get weak. I couldn't move my legs the way I wanted. I was so weak, so tired… what was wrong with me?

"Since you won't spend time with me I'll treat you like the creature you want to be!" he yelled and whatever he was doing to me grew and made me feel even weaker. I groan and I realized that no strength that I could never summon would break me from this.

He released me and I fell to my side. Seconds later Doki's foot met my stomach. I was now gasping for air. I couldn't breath, his kick knocked the air out of me. After a while I felt his cold hands pick me up and throw me on the bed. I was too weak to do anything, I couldn't move, I could only keep my eyes closed and hope I wouldn't get killed.

Doki forced himself on me with barely a struggle. I was defenseless, I was unprotected as he sexually abused me.


	22. Confessions and Awakening

REVIEW

Ikari/ Nikushimi

Chapter Twenty One

Confession and Awakening

It was black. I couldn't see a thing. And my head… ugh, what happened? I try to move but my body was so weak, so soar. I groan and realized my voice was barely there. I breathe and that was even hard to do. I gasped for air as I forced myself to move. I realized that I was nude. Doki's doing… he rapped me again…

I snap my fingers with great difficulty and my clothes were on me once more. I could barely move. But I had to get to my room where it was warm… safe.

I slid my hand forward, being that I was on my hands and knees and summoned a corridor under me body. When I came out the other side I was on the floor of the room that was next to mine. The room where Riku slept. I couldn't see him, it was so dark.

"Riku…" I tried to talk but my voice was so dry, so soft, so hoarse that there was no way he could had heard me. I got to my feet, the warmth was healing me enough to stand but I knew that I wouldn't be able to do that for long. I called to him again. "Riku…" I prayed he'd answer, my legs were going to give out, I was hunched over begging him to hear me cry.

"Hatred?" he moaned. He turned in the bed and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and suddenly jumped out of the bed. How he heard me was completely beyond me, I was just glad he heard me at all. I started to sink again. Riku caught me but he too fell to his knees. I gasped for air while he held me. I was… so weak. I couldn't do anything. But I could feel my voice coming back to me. His warmth was so… beautiful. I loved it. I loved him.

"Riku…" I said it was a little louder than before.

"What happened?!" he asked me, trying to control his anger. "Doki…" he whispered out of anger. He was not going to yell yet, he was going to think of a plan and kill Doki I'm sure.

"Doki…" I could barely speak but he heard me, he held me tighter.

In seconds I held him tight. I wanted to… I wanted to… no, if I did we'd both be killed, I wasn't going to let that happen. So why not give him the thoughts I wanted, I'd place my hand on my heart show him what I wanted from him, for us. Riku tried to pull away gently but I pulled him back and kissed him. At first he tried to pull back with a little bit more force but after a second or two he gave in. I placed my hand on his heart, and showed him what I wanted.

His heart accelerated as his mind saw the pictures that I wanted. His warm body became hot and healed me faster. Anyone whom read either my mind or Riku's would have thought we were doing more than just kissing. But in reality we were only kissing. As our lips stayed connected I opened my heart to the truth. I loved him, with my heart.

My hand slipped from his heart and the kiss slowed. Riku was almost completely dazed and confused. He stared at me and tried to think of something to say.

"Um… Hatred… I…" Riku struggled for words and tried to recollect himself.

"I'm sorry… my feelings got the best of me…" I said.

Riku wrapped his fingers in my flowing and ugly orange hair. "I'll protect you with my life…" he said. But in my mind I heard more than that… was he… saying he loved me too?

"Riku…" I tried not to cry but his warmth made me realize that I was made for him. He was the one, the one that I was meant to be with. Our lips connected once more. But they were pulled away from each other.

I hung my head. I realized I could never have him. Not in this world. Never in this world. I would have to leave this world, I would betray my world to be at his side, I would leave these people these empty shells to be with the one that warmed my heart. I will be with the one who will forever warm my soul. But as for now he wasn't mine and I wasn't his.

And all because of Doki…


	23. Imprisoned

Ikari/ Nikushimi

Chapter Twenty Two

Imprisoned

I realize why I pulled away from Riku, his touch, his lips, his warmth. I realize that I was pulled away and shaken then kicked. Riku was pushed across the room.

"You little tramp! You go and betray me like this?!" He stood over me, I then realized that I was going to die.

Doki kicked me again. I could hear my ribs cracking, and starting to break. They hurt; they were aching with pain immeasurable. I scream from the pain. I didn't even have a chance to explain, I was aching too much to think of anything else. Before my body could heal he kicked me again. And again, and again, and again. I had no chance at healing; my body couldn't heal when it was continually being battered.

I look in Riku's direction he was struggling to stand, but his eyes were firmly on me. I could feel my body reaching out for him… Doki could too, that's when he kicked me again. I knew it, either I was going to die in front of my love or my love was going to die in front of me. Doki raised his fist and aimed it for my head.

"Mai!" Riku called. I see Riku's arm wrapped around Doki's neck, squeezing his throat, the other arm holding back the arm that was aimed to hit me. "Hate, get out of here! Run!" he commanded me. As I looked into his eyes I pushed myself to move. Doki for some reason couldn't fight back. That was a good thing.

I start to crawl then as more energy came to me I got to my feet and ran. I had to run. I couldn't be anywhere near them. I was far from them when I heard Doki summon Nobodies with a yell to imprison Riku. That was one of the most shocking thing I had heard.

I stopped finally when I thought I was far enough. I gasped for air as I bent down. Riku… he saved me… I couldn't believe it. Maybe this love wasn't one sided… maybe this love was being shared. I tried to smile but continually gasping for air made that hard.

"Have you heard?"

Someone was talking, thankfully I was hidden. I listen as the two Nobodies pass.

"About what?"

"The Human is in the prison," answered one.

"Really? What'd he do?"

"He attacked Ikari," answered the other.

"Hmph, short lived, all the Emo-trollers were getting all worked up about having a Human at the next dinner, I guess that won't happen."

"It looks that way," said the other.

"So what will they do to him?"

"They say there won't be a trail they're just going to kick him out of Heart Haven," he answered. I cupped my mouth. Riku was leaving, I was never going to see him again. I would never hold him again. I'd be cold forever! Alone, and unloved, forever!

"Too bad, what will happen to him after he's kicked out?"

"Once they kicked him out he'll only remember this place for a short time. There are only two ways to remember after that someone should cut his hair now and keep it here until he forgets on earth or who ever he was watched by should cut some of their hair off and keep it with them."

I blinked wide eyed. Of course! I could go with him! And we'd both remember this place, I'd take my hair cut some off and then he'll remember me! He'll remember his love for me! He'd remember. And I'd be with him!

But… if I go with him I'd be breaking the law, I'd put myself- and maybe Riku- in danger. Would I risk that? I shouldn't but knowing me, I would. I'd fight until I was overpowered and killed. I was going to be with the one I loved. I was going to be with the one that warmed my soul, my heart.


	24. Getting ready to fight

Nikushimi

Chapter Twenty Three

Getting ready to fight

I sharpened my two new Keyblades. Being that I betrayed my world I was no longer Ikari, I was now Nikushimi, no more no less. Soon I wouldn't have a name, but I didn't care, no one would.

One was named Oatkeeper. The other was Oblivion. They were both very strong and powerful. I was going to use them to kill and destroy all that was in my way. Doki or the King last. Love was on that list too, I hated her just as much as I hated Doki and the King. I slid the Keyblades in sheaths that were on my back, the hilts were behind my head for easy access.

I took in the air. These would be my last breaths here, dead or alive, I would never see this world again. I was sure.

I knew for sure that I would take my last breaths here now, I was either leaving physically or spiritually. Either way I was going to leave. I cracked my knuckles and neck.

"Time to roll." I took the thing called an Ipod and played the music that I would fight to. But how do I work this thing? I fooled around with the thing until it played music. It landed on a sound named "Let it Fade" by some man named Jeremy Camp. Yes, this song was perfect.

_Let this old life crumble, let it fade… it will be gone, it will be gone. Let this new life offered by your saving grace…you can rest, you will find rest, you can find rest! Let it fade!_

Yes, my life will fade, it will fade, I will either fade or pass. I will let this life crumble and go on. But as I just started to get use to the song it ended. Oh well, it wasn't the perfect song to fight too, it was so comforting. The next song that played however was perfect for my situation.

I was going to use this song to fight. Seconds later- I knew it was coming- Heartless started to attack me. I pulled out my Keyblades and attacked.


	25. Forever

Nikushimi

Chapter Twenty Four

Forever

_It's like I'm the one you love to hate but not today! So shut up, shut up, shut up don't wanna hear it, get out-get out, get out- of my way, step up, step up, step up, you'll never stop me, nothing you say today's gonna bring me down me nothing you say today's gonna bring me down! _

I fought the Heartless that attacked me. Each Heartless was oddly engraved with a message from Saix or Doki telling me to go back. Their words were trying to control me. But I turned my back to this world. I was a patriot as much as I hated it but I realized now that I was a patriot to a world that was corrupt and filled with fools.

I was going to keep fighting. Funny, Saix didn't agree with me about me being a patriot. But in this world a patriot is anyone who accepts the rules even if they don't agree to them. I highly hated with the rules but I accepted them. I wasn't stupid enough to go against the King. Now I was, if not just in love. I was going to fight and get where I was going.

The Heartless continued to come my way. I hacked them down. They came at me regardless. I was near the prison I was almost there as I got closer to him I felt warm. I felt so warm. I could feel my heart being heated enough to melt the ice that was frozen around it. I spun a couple of times and jumped here and there all the while attacking with great force.

I grinned. I had the song on "repeat" and I listened to it over and over again. It was the perfect song for what I was going through. I got to the cell and saw him there. I turned off the Ipod and opened a corridor to get inside.

"Riku," I touched him. He heard me he woke and looked at me.

"Hate, are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yes, I'll be fine," I told him. I looked at the Ipod, two times it played a song that fit my situation, I searched it again and found the perfect song. I heard it once before and it was the same song I was humming before I met Doki's first organization.

"What are you doing?" he asked. He stood and met my gaze.

"I want to sing the way I feel," I said. "_You're by my side now everything's fine, I can't believe, you found me when no one else was looking. How did you know just where I would be? Yeah you broke through all of my confusion, the ups and downs and you still didn't leave. I guess you saw what no body could see, the good and the bad and things between, you found me!_" I sung to him. I took his face in my hands and pressed my forehead against his. This song made no sense to me weeks ago but now it made so much sense, it made me understand myself much more, it made me understand my love for the Human that made me willing to break the law. "Riku, when you leave I will follow."

"Nikushimi…"

"No, call me that name, the one with no meaning. Don't call me by my original name, Nikushimi, not by my married name, Ikari, call me the Human name you gave me." I interrupted him and held his face a little tighter.

Riku groaned, "Persistent."

"No, the other one," I told him.

Riku sighed, "Mai," he said holding my face. I looked up to him and grinned. I kissed him and then I pulled my hair our, just a few strands, enough to make a clear and small bundle. "Ha- I mean, Mai what are you doing?"

"I'm collecting memories, I don't want you to remember this, and when you are kicked out I will be right behind you. Then I'll be with you forever."

Riku closed his eyes, "Mai, you're planning to spend forever with me?"

"Yes, I'll leave my world behind to be with you. Good or bad, forever."

"But…"

"No, I'll be with you no matter what, understand?"

"Yes," he said.

"I beg to differ," Saix said.

I snap my head around to see Saix standing in our midst. I stared wide eyed and stared him down. I still had power of him. "Stand down," I told him. All Nobodies were to listen to Emo-trollers. He held his weapon in his hand. Claymore was ready in his hand as if he was going to attack at any time. He grinned, that was the first. It was eerie, I've never seen him smile, I thought he couldn't. I took my blades out and shouted my command, "Stand down!"

"You can't control me; you disowned yourself from this world, remember? Besides if you want to live you'll stand down and surrender now."

"Saix, I'm asking as a friend."

"And I'm asking as a soldier who's ready to take you out!" he yelled. That was the first he was so calm normally that I didn't know he could yell.

"Saix, please," I begged. "Please, we were friends…"

"No, I was a guard who socialized with you, nothing more, and I'm going to take you out now!" he swung his Claymore so violently and quickly that I had no time to react. Flew into the wall and was outside now. I landed on my back, blood oozed out but it healed. Riku was on the ground too. The hole was large and thank goodness there wasn't a fall.

Saix stepped out into the starless sky.

Hmph, another reason to leave this world, no stars?

Saix was smiling as he walked out of the hole. I picked up my blade and stood. I braced my self for another attack. I never thought I'd have to fight him.

Saix paused. He looked at the Heart shaped moon and rose in the air. His weapon floated behind him. His eyes were a bright gold in the darkness of this night. I wondered what was going on. Then he grabbed his weapon and attacked. I was wide eyed, he was like a wild… animal, Riku would say. He was so fast I almost froze in fear. I jumped in the air and brought both Oatkeeper and Oblivion down to stab him from above but he looked at me and came at me. I was filled with fear for that second.

Saix swung his stupidly large weapon at me and knocked me down. I couldn't move. That last attack was nothing but power, no magic, just his physical strength. I dropped my blades as I rebound off the ground and went flying again. Saix was right there. He attacked me again and knocked me down. I was broke just about everywhere. I saw him coming from above with the final blow. I close my eyes, I knew it was coming sooner or later.

Saix grinned again. That nut, he was calm most of the time because he rarely got into a fight. He was bored so kept silent and waited for fights to come to him. Darn him, if it was that simple I'd get everything I want.

I closed my eyes to hear my name… "Mai!"

I open my eyes. "Riku!" my body healed seven times faster and my reflexes grew stronger and faster. I summoned my blades from my hand and back flipped off the ground. Saix missed me by seconds.

"Mai!"

At that moment I saw Doki coming straight for me. I panic, I was too far away from my blades, and Saix was already trying to kill me. I waited, one of them was going to kill me in a second.

Seconds later Riku attacked both Saix and Doki, Saix was knocked out, an attack from behind was his weakness. Riku then focused on Doki. Doki smirked.

"I finally get to hurt you," Doki said evilly.

"I'll try not to make the suffering last long," Riku said. Riku's blade… Soul eater? Odd, only people of… he was Dawn?

They fight. Riku attacked first and slammed his blade down. Doki dodged but Riku caught him and they were slashing their blades back to back. Doki spun and Riku dodged it and countered with a quick blow, it looked to me like they were trying to kill each other not knock the other one out. Riku tried again to slash Doki's head off but Doki flipped back out of the way and charged for Riku knocking him down.

Riku sprung back but with his springing kick. Doki lost some balance and staggered. Riku attacked without a second thought and Doki's Kingdom Key was knocked from his hand.

Suddenly, Saix rose, I ran to my Keyblades and gripped them tightly in my hands. I was too late, Saix attacked me, and I was hit.

As I lay on the ground with Saix above me I turn and look Riku was being pulled away by Axel and Xemnas.

"No! Stop!" I attacked Saix and he staggered away enough for me to get up and I try to follow, I was ready to attack. I didn't know what happened. I somehow ended up on the ground. I turn to see a Heartless holding my ankle. I kick it but it doesn't let go. Riku was getting closer to the door. He tried to fight but he couldn't.

"Mai!"

"Riku!" I yelled again. I kick at the Heartless once more and was finally free. The door was opening. "No!" I cried out. Then I saw them looking at me. They stared down and watched me. "Riku!" Riku glanced at me, he had stopped fighting. He grinned at me and allowed Axel and Xemnas to throw him out of Heart Haven.

I was too late, I was going to jump through the door and follow but the door closed a millisecond after Riku was thrown out. I stop, my heart was starting to freeze again. I was on my knees crying. What was I going to do? I couldn't open a corridor to the Human realm I've never been there. I couldn't pry the door open, I'd die. I had to be with him.

"Nikushimi, you will be punished for you treason."

I grin, my chance, being that I was a traitor they had to give me a final wish. I rose and turned to him. "My final wish?"

"You don't get one, you're married so therefore Doki must decide your fate."

Doki grinned evilly at me. He knew… this whole time? "She'll be with me forever, I couldn't bare to see her go, even if she's a traitor." Doki tried to seem sad.

I shook my head in disbelief. I was stuck here. FOREVER!


	26. Exit

Mai/ Ikari/ Nikushimi

Chapter Twenty Five

Exit

I had been beaten every day since Riku was thrown out. In the Human realm that was… I think a few months, for us a couple of thousand years.

I was used to it… I guess, I knew when it was coming and braced myself.

I learned that Doki's organization had failed him again. Only a few members were left. From what Doki rambled on about Xemnas, Saix and… no I think that was it. They were the only ones left. Doki grew angry that they all had lost their memory and went out to do some other random plan. He always forgot to do that, bring them back even for a second to refresh their memories but he always forgot.

I sighed, I stayed in Doki's room, chained to the wall. I didn't care, everything wasn't as bad as this. Seeing Riku die was nothing, I'd never be able to join him. But as long as we were both alive we had a chance.

Doki had me chained so that I could only stand. My hands were leveled with my shoulders, my hands hung down. I hung my head, as I had my legs folded under me. I sighed again. There was nothing I could do to escape.

Doki started toward me, I braced myself for a slap, but it never came.

"They failed me again!" he yelled he was pacing. "This is your fault!"

I didn't argue. I just stared. I wasn't going to answer him.

"Xemnas and Saix are gone! They failed again! I can't believe this!" Doki paced with fury.

I was wide eyed. So, Riku won after all.

"And that blasted Keyblader! He did this! And I can't believe Riku helped him! I can't believe this!" He yelled.

I just watched him, inside I was happy but I was still dead on the outside.

Doki continued to pace. "What the heck! I don't know what I should do anymore! All I can do now is start another one! Only I'm going to use a smaller amount of people and I'm going to use people whom I can control and this time I'm going to watch them. I'm going to be there every step of the way to make sure nothing goes wrong!"

I watched. He glanced at me.

"You are the one who did this! This is your fault!" he yelled at me.

I lowered my head and just stayed silent. I was dead to Riku by now, heck he couldn't remember me. I was better off dead.

"Well," Doki sighed, he was calming down now. "I guess you earned a free day. I'll let you walk around for a while but if you're not back I'm going to hunt you down and kill you."

I looked at him, my face blank.

"I won't leave you Doki," this was my chance, if I got out of these chains I could run to Riku, I could. "I love you," I said although the words were sour and slimy in my mouth. I held a smile and tried to make this as believable as possible.

"What?" He staggered back. "I don't believe you," He said after he shook his head.

"But I do," I said. Ugh it was killing me to say these things to him.

"How can I believe you?"

"I don't know, but I do," I said.

He stared at me. He came close and knelt down in front of me. His green eyes stared into mine, I grinned and kissed him. I kissed him for as long as I could, he couldn't doubt me after that.

"Hm… I believe you… but… I don't trust you," he said opening his eyes.

"Then come and find when if I don't come back," I grinned again and pulled his face in again. When he was close enough I pulled his collar to make him come closer. He would believe me and let me go but even still I had to go unseen to the door.

"Whoa…" he was dazed.

"It's hard to kiss you with these chains on." I said and tried to pull him in again. He pulled away and touched the lock that was completely out of my reach. The chains fell and I went closer to him and held him there, kissing him was his weakness, blinded by lust for me he wasn't paying any attention to what I was really doing. I took the chains and locked them around him.

But I did so slowly and made sure never to miss a beat with the kiss. I had to keep it going until I was free. I was only free from the chains but once I left this room I'd be free forever!

I pulled back and grinned. I stood, "Bye," I waved. He was so dazed and confused he didn't notice he was chained down. He didn't try to move so I had another advantage. I kept walking away. And when I was at the door I bolted. I opened a corridor and came to the door that was my true freedom. I pried it open, I had so much power in my collecting over months and years that I was three times stronger. I summoned a golden box to my hand. I was going to bring back Riku's memory and then we'd be together forever.

I smiled and placed the hairs in them. The hairs would be safe from any harm until I opened it. Nothing could break it, burn it or destroy it. This box would withstand the test of time. I looked at the light that flowed from the door. I stepped forward and kept my eyes closed.

I was either going to die or be reunited with the one I loved.

I was free, I had finally made my exit.


	27. Human Realm

Mai

Chapter Twenty Six

Human Realm

_Welcome to the planet. Welcome to existence. _

I was falling. I was falling for a long time. I knew where I was falling though. Destiny Islands, Riku talked about it every now and again but never got into detail. He felt guilty for what he did opening the door to darkness. I had my eyes closed. I felt warmer but not the warm that Riku gave me. It was heat from a hot source. I figured it was the sun or the friction from me falling.

I then felt an immediate coldness. From some outside force source. I opened my eyes and tried to breath. I realized I couldn't. What was this dark colored stuff? It was so much thicker than air.

_I'm in way too deep again. I forgotten how to swim. I can't tell which way is up or down. Save me before I drown down here. I just need some air! And I'm coming up to breath! Oh I'm coming up to breathe! I've held my breath all my life and now I'm braking free tonight and I'm coming up to breath!_

I tried to get free, this was water. Riku talked about it. I tried to get to the surface. I had to. But I was so tired. I was getting weaker and weaker. I let the push take me. It took me to the surface and then somewhere else.

_Everyone's here, everyone's here. Everybody's watching you now, everybody waits for you now. What happens next, what happens next?_

I heard that song play in my head. I woke with people staring down at me. Three kids, one had blonde hair and one had orange like mine and the girl had brown hair. I sat up shaking my head.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked.

I look over my shoulder to her and smile, they were all human. I wondered why they didn't jump, fangs weren't normal in the Human realm. Whatever. I stand. Turn to face them and smile.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," I bow, Riku said it was a polite thing to do here in the Human realm. I rose quickly and smiled again.

"Are you sure? You were just washed up…" the boy with blonde hair asked. I turned to him with a bow and smiled.

"Yes, thank you, I'm fine," I said. "But I am looking for someone, have you seen a boy with silver hair and ice blue eyes around here?"

"Yeah, you mean Riku, ya?"

"Yes!" I cheered, "Where can I find him?!"

"Um… he's not here," answered the one with orange hair.

I frown quickly. "Thank you," I bowed and turned away.

"Why? Are you looking for him?" asked the orange head covered boy.

I face him, "Yes, do you know where I can find him?"

"No, we haven't seen him since last week. He looked really down," said the blonde haired boy.

I tilt my head and study them, "I see, if you see him tell him an old friend wants to talk to him. Tell him to meet me here at midnight at any night. But don't tell anyone but Riku," I asked them.

"Gotcha!" the girl said. She pinched her thumb and index finger and brought them across her fine lined lips and when she got to the corner of her mouth she threw her hand like she was throwing something away. I didn't know what that meant but I smiled and turned to the water. I learned how to swim quickly, pays to be immortal. I swam until I hit the main lands. Odd, it was so… silent. Busy but silent.

I walked around until I found a black hard surface with a yellow line going through it. I saw this large things that moved quickly but only after I jumped out of the way before it hit me.

Those things scared me half to death. I gasped for air like a mad person. I leaned on the wall and gasped for air. Okay, Saix was right this world was dangerous and I didn't even get to see a Heartless yet.

I wondered how I survived so far. I was still holding my Keyblades on my back. That was fun. People gave me odd looks as I walked around. How odd, I stare at them weird if they were in Heart Haven. But here they see me as a freak, no surprise, I pictured that. I continued down the street and tried to think of something to help myself get through this.

I had to admit being human was fun. Humans were limited and there emotions were free, in a sense, I couldn't really control my emotion of hate here, emotions were like… the wind, yes, the wind, it was there but you couldn't take hold of it. Lucky humans but what is my purpose then? Maybe in our world we limit how they feel. We don't actually control it. I tested my theory.

A young girl was walking by me, she was holding the hand of an older taller woman. I decided to have some fun and I raised the hate levels inside the younger girl. I narrowed my eyes and waited, she frowned at her odd food and threw it to the ground.

"Aw, baby what's wrong?" the older female looked down at the child. "Why'd you throw away your salty-sweet ice cream?" she knelt down and touched the girl's face.

"I hate it!" the girl yelled.

Okay, so my plan did work. I lowered the levels and suddenly the girl cried. I wondered what was going on. I watch from behind and study.

"But… you've always loved it." The woman said.

"Mommy, I'm sorry I just…" she cried. "I don't want to eat that ever again…"

I blinked in confusion, "Mommy? What the heck is that?" I keep watching. The woman picked up the younger girl and gave her a pat on the back.

I just stared, what have I done? Now this girl will forever hate a treat she loved.

"C'mon Emily," the woman said sadly. I had ruined something that was perfect. Hate is useless.

"Babe, please stop this!" I heard, I look around. No one around me heard the voices. I had super keen hearing I could hear the voices but I couldn't locate them. I started to follow their voices, I was curious as to what they were talking about.

"No! I'm leaving!" I heard from the same people I was looking for. I found them after a moment of looking for them.

I watch and study, what was going on? I walk over to the girl she's crying. "Excuse me, are you okay?" I ask, I wondered what was going on, so many things happening all at once and to think that this wasn't the only world.

"No, my boyfriend just dumped me. He's not in love with me any more. He says he hates me." She covered her eyes with her forearm. I stare confused for a moment and realized she said hate. I control that emotion, I could play with the levels.

"Where is he?"

"He's right there," she pointed to a guy getting in a yellow thing that was much like the thing that almost hit me. I ran to catch him and when I was close enough I lowered his hate levels for the girl, wow, he did hate her. Seconds after I took control he ran back to the girl while she cried. He held her and kissed her forehead. I grinned and walked away. Okay so when playing with the levels the very opposite of me grows or falls. That's a good thing.

I walk around some more to find anyone I could help.

I liked the Human realm too bad Jealousy died before she got a chance to see it. It's beautiful so many colors, all mixed too, nothing is just one color the ground has brown, black, yellow and green and they work perfectly. What was I missing when I called her a fool? I was the fool not Jealousy I see now what she wanted. What we need back at home, diversity.

I continued to walk. These Humans call it streets this black flat surfaces with a yellow line going through them. I too will call them streets. I was learning so quickly, I learned that these things the humans were talking into were stores where one would by something. I learned that these weird things that almost hit me were cars. I was learning fast yet I knew nothing.

The Human realm was just… amazing.


	28. Noshow and Munny and Food

Mai

Chapter Twenty Seven

No-show and Munny and Food

I wasn't too happy. Riku didn't show up. I figured that he was gone, probably stopping someone whom was doing harm to the Human realm. I sighed I jumped back in the water and swam back to the main lands.

I was at that island every night for five weeks, no show. I then knew he wasn't going back to that island. I had to find him regardless. I was on the mainland's shores. I walked down the street. The sun wouldn't come of for a while. And oddly I was starting to have this feeling in my belly. Hunger? I guess, I had no clue, back in Heart Haven we get hungry every ten thousand years or so. But here I was hungry every few hours. That was odd. I fed myself by eating fruits that were on stands.

I soon learned the hard what that I was stealing. The store owner caught me but when he saw that I had no… "munny" and was "starving" he let me go. I had never heard those two words before. I guess they were important. I stopped stealing after that.

And I stopped at the wrong time, I held my belly and sighed. I needed something to take down. I wondered… how does one get this "munny" stuff? I looked around. Okay so people got munny stuff out of a thing called a wallet. Okay… but where do you get a wallet?

"Wallets for sale?" I ran to the window and saw a whole bunch of wallets. I walked in and looked around. I picked up a wallet and then learned that it was empty. Great. So the munny comes from somewhere else. I groan, so where does the munny come from?!

I groan and turn around.

"Hiya! Remember me?" a young girl, yes, I remember her, I helped her find her dog- something that looked like a wolf- a few days ago. But I didn't accept her reward. She smiled at me.

"Yes, I remember you," I smile back.

"Well, I wanted to give you this, I know you didn't want it but I think it's best if you take it," she handed me a small bag. I take it and stare confused. What did she give me?

"Well, thanks again for helping me Mai."

"Sure, any time," I told her.

I watch her quickly leave. I look down at the bag and open it. Inside was munny! "Wai- darn!" she got away. I told her I didn't want anything for returning the dog. I sighed… I was hungry… I guess I could keep it. She did GIVE it to me. I sighed and left the store. That's when I understood munny was kept in a wallet but a wallet wasn't actually needed.

I was learning fast. I go down the street and find a store that sells food. I look at the sign… "Brainpot," I said, "Interesting…" I walk in and look around. I had no idea what I was doing. I shrug and turn to leave, I should start off more simple.

"May I help you?"

I turn to see a woman smiling at me, "Oh, yes, um… I was wondering…" I had to think like them. What would a human say? "Where can I sit?" yes that was it.

"Follow me," she nodded once and led me to my seat. I sighed with relief, I spoke the right words and I got a seat. The girl left me and seconds later came back with a glass cup and a picture of water. I was wide eyed. Did they know what I want or something? She even had bread! Right now I loved this girl.

"Thank you!" I kept my voice low but in all honestly I felt like hugging her! This was great! They too could read minds!

"You're welcome, so what could I interest you in?" she asked pouring the glass.

I tilt my head. I stare confused. Okay so they couldn't read minds, darn. "I'd… um… I'm just hungry so I don't really care what you bring me," I told her. Besides, I only knew what fruits were. In Heart Haven we ate only fruits or whatever plants were in the Human realm.

"Alright," she said.

"Wait… um can you help me real quick?"

"Sure," she answered. I finally got a good look of her when she sat, she had this thing on her cloths that had her name on it. Rachel. "What's up?" was that some kind of riddle or something?

I stare confused, "The sky," I answered.

She busted out laughing. "I haven't heard that in years! Anyway what can I help you with?" she smiled at me waiting for me to answer.

I didn't get it. "I don't know how much I can buy with this and I can't find someone. Can you help me?" I handed her the bag she looked in it and almost gasped.

"You have at least twenty thousand munny here," she handed me the bag.

"Is that a lot?"

"You're not from here are you?" she asked.

"No, I don't really know where I am, all I know is that I'm near Destiny Island and that I'm looking for someone." I had learned earlier that there were other islands, as a whole they were called Destiny Islands but the island I was on was Kean island, the town was called Kean City.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Riku," I answer, "Do you know where I can find him?"

"What's his last name?"

"Riku… what's… I don't know his last name," what was a last name? That made no sense.

"Well, I know one Riku but his last name is Shade. He's only had one girlfriend and he rarely goes out. I heard that he's living in the neighborhood."

I thought Riku was outgoing he had friends and he was with Sora last I checked. That Riku wasn't the same one. I quickly learned that some people will share names. Odd, what's up with humans either looking alike or having the same name?! It was driving me crazy. Besides Riku I knew had no girlfriend, I knew what that was, it was a friendship that was greater than friendship but wasn't marriage. Riku didn't have one last we talked on the subject nor did he want one.

I sighed, "Thanks, that's not the one I'm looking for." I sheepishly grinned, "Um… about the food."

"Oh, yeah, sorry I'll be right back, I'll bring you some eggs and toast," she said.

I nod with a grin and took in the bag of munny. Okay so I had nothing to go on. Riku didn't show up, I was blessed with munny and I was ready to eat. I sighed. I had to find him before I forgot everything. I had to hurry.


	29. Parents and my age

Mai

Chapter Twenty Eight

Parents and my age

Today was a long day. Rachel told me that if I wanted to find someone I should go to the next down over. There I could find a place where I could find anyone so long as I have a name. I nodded thanked her and paid the thing called a bill. Seeing how munny helped me I kept it and shrunk it and placed it in my pocket.

I walked for a long while.

"Mommy!" a cry.

I turn to find it, I could hear the agony in the voice. I find a small boy sitting alone on the side of the street. I walked over to him and tried to comfort him. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I can't find my mom!" he cried more. I stared and tried to figure out what he was talking about.

"Do you have something of her?" I ask.

"Here, her cell phone." He said.

I stare confused. A cell phone? What is that? I take it and sniff it. I could smell her, and oddly the boy smelled like her only mixed with one other smell. I had no idea what that smell was. "C'mon we'll find her." I take the boy's hand and led him down the side walk. "How long have you been lost?"

"I think… I don't know, I guess a few days. I lost her when I went to the bathroom. I went to the bathroom and when I came back she was gone!"

"Don't worry we'll find her," I loved helping, to think that I've been living in a world of boredom. I can't believe I lasted as long as I did. Helping Humans was fun and it made me realize that I wasn't totally useless. And boy was I wrong, Humans had many things to worry about, heck all of Heart Haven was wrong. I followed the trail that was in my nose. I was getting closer, she had been near here recently.

I sniffed the air once more and smiled. She wasn't far. I flipped the boy on my back and took off. I ran with full speed. When I sensed she was close I placed the boy down. I found a woman next to a cop she was yelling like a mad woman. I smiled and walked the boy over to her.

"Mommy!" he boy exclaimed and the woman turned around and gasped, tears flowed down her face and she knelt down to hug him. She kissed the boy's forehead. "She helped me, she's the one!" he pointed to me before I could turn away and leave the happy ending at that.

"Excuse me," the woman came closer to me. I realized then that I was short. I wasn't tall. Odd, in Heart Haven I was tall, about six feet, men are taller in our world. The woman and I were the same height. The man was about six two. Odd, in our world that man would be short.

"Yes?" I bow, and rose.

"Thank you, you found my son."

"Son?" I never heard the word before. "I'm sorry but…"

"My child, thank you for finding my child." The woman repeated. I tilt my head. What is a child? I never heard of that. I was sure it was some kind of a connection between a older person and a younger person. But what was a Son and what was a Mommy?

I bow to her, "I am glad to help," I rise and start to back off and then slowly turn away.

"Wait," she said.

I did and turned around. "Who old are you?"

I thought, what if I told them my real age? Would that be a bad thing? Yes, the elderly here were sixties and up but in my world that's still like a child. I knew that that wouldn't be a good idea. What should I tell them? I pondered biting my lip. "How old do I look?" I grin, yes that was perfect.

"About fifteen," she answered.

"You're very young, why are you carrying weapons?" the cop asked. I then realized he was talking about my Keyblades. I look back at the handle.

"Is it wrong to carry weapons?" I asked.

"Well at that young of an age," the cop said.

"Well, I am fifteen"- to me it's like being born again- "But if it's wrong I'll gladly put them away." I said.

"No, it's alright, I know what those weapons are. Please do me a favor and tell children that they're custom made, don't tell anyone what they really are," the cop said pulling me away from the "Mommy" and "Son" and had a lot of concern in his voice.

I nod, "I understand," I grin. So Humans knew of Keyblades huh? "Sir can you help me," I knew what a cop was after saving many people. They were people whom stopped those whom were doing things wrong.

"With what?"

"I was looking for a boy named Riku, do you know where I can find him?" I asked.

"Yes, well I think so. He might be in the next town over. But he might be busy, and he doesn't see too people… or girls," he said.

I frown this had to be that Shade guy again. Ugh, why is everyone thinking about some boy with tons of munny? I'm looking for a nice, young boy with silver hair! And apparently this Shade man also had silver hair. And it was much longer than the Riku I knew. I was getting annoyed. "Thank you," I nod. I should at least go with Rachel's idea first.

"Oh, here, don't forget the reward money." The cop handed me a small back.

"How much munny is it? I didn't do it for the munny," I told him. I grinned.

"I don't believe ya kid, everyone does nice things for munny," he said.

I shook my head. "I don't, I seriously just found and felt like I should help."

"Well, it's about five hundred munny," the cop said.

"Oh, okay, thank you," I smile and nod. I walk away.

Okay so I was fifteen years old and I had enough munny to eat for a long while. Now I had to find this place Rachel talked about.


	30. My Parents

Mai

Chapter Twenty Nine

My Parents

I walked around at night now. It was easier to search for people in the day but it was getting too hot for me to look around. Not that I didn't like the warmth but it was still too much in one setting and the warmth Riku gave me was comforting it wasn't the type of heat that was trying to melt me or something.

I groan, I was tired but I had to hurry and find this building (the one that would allow me to find anyone), then see if it was open, then find a hotel or motel or inn or something to get some rest.

I walked down the well lit street but no one was around only a few cars driving down the street. I turned the corner and heard a faint but clearly real scream. I turn toward the sound and go to help. I run and run and then my Keyblades appeared in my hand. Okay, that was odd, my blades never done that before. I grip them, something must be coming in order for the blades to just pop out from my back and appear in my hand.

To my surprise there were Neo Shadows taunting two people. I could feel that they were in love with each other and they were married. They held each other as the Neo Shadows went closer and closer to them. Their bright yellow eyes were glowing in this thick darkness.

I spring up and hack the Heartless down one by one, and in some cases, three by three. Oathkeeper slashed one way and Oblivion the other. I didn't realize how many there were until I killed them all, I was panting.

I slide my blades back in their sheaths. I turn and look at them, they didn't have any wounds, but I then realized clothes all over the place, then I understood, those things I killed were once Humans and very shortly ago too. Oh well, they'll come back… in Heartless form.

"Are you alright?" I ask, I made sure not to scar them any more. I hid my fangs as I smiled. It seems that other people didn't notice them.

"Yes, thank you," the man said helping his wife stand.

"Good," I start to turn away, "Safe trip home okay?" I walk away and wished them a safe trip home, something some people said to me when ever I spoke to them.

"Wait…" the woman said.

I did, I turned around and came a little closer, she was taller than me, odd. I wait.

"Where are your parents?" she asked.

"Oh… I don't have parents…" I said. I thought over it, there was a word that I learned when someone didn't have parents… although I still had no clue what that was. "I'm an orphan," yes orphan.

"Oh… we didn't know… so where are you staying?" the woman said shaking her head. She was very beautiful looking, I wish I looked like her, she was very pretty.

"I… I was planning to stay in a hotel for the night." I said to them. The woman had green eyes- which reminded me of Doki- and blonde hair. Odd. The blonde hair reminded me of the sun in this world. It was very beautiful. The man was taller, he had blue eyes- nothing like Riku's- and brown hair.

"Um… please, stay with us, we have spare rooms and plenty of food and clothes," the man said.

"I don't want a reward for saving you, the deed was enough reward," I said smiling.

"Please, please, we're grateful for what you've done, please just take it as a token of appreciation."

I hid my slight annoyance, why was everyone forcing me to take their rewards, didn't they understand I didn't want it?

"Okay but only one night," I said.

"Sure," the man said. "What's your name?"

"Mai… I don't know my last name…"

"Well, I'm Richard and this is Crystal, you can call us that from now on," he smiled.

"Okay."

I walk with them, apparently they were leaving the building that they were caught and trapped behind. They had a car… a long car, waiting for them. It was down the street. I pause after Richard and Crystal got in.

"You never been in a limo before have you?" Richard said.

"Actually, I never been any car before," I answered.

"Well, don't worry, you'll be safe," Crystal said.

I frown and get in and oddly, I felt a similar warmth from them, it was like Riku's only it was faint. I wondered why that was. I been around Humans for a great deal of time and I never felt this way but now I did. I wondered why.

After a while the limo stopped, the door opened and I stepped out, Richard and Crystal stepped out soon after. I stand gazing at the large house that was before me. It was odd because I had seen many houses while I was traveling looking for anyone who needed up, but this house was three times the size of those other houses.

I stare at the house wondering.

Richard and Crystal smiled at me, I smile back and Crystal took my hand and pulled me to the door. I was over whelmed by them, once inside Crystal locked the door and Richard pulled me up the stairs. I had no idea what they were doing but I did get a little afraid. He was a man… would he…?

Soon after Crystal followed up the stairs. I was pulled to a room with white doors and the hall itself was a sky blue, I swallow, this place gave off a weird vibe but a calm, comforting, nice vibe, I found it weird because in Heart Haven the rooms didn't share vibes. Richard opened the door to what I was sure was my room.

"This is your room Mai," Richard said.

I walk in so amazed, so dazed, so happy that I felt like I was floating.

My room was a mix of colors not just orange like it was in Heart Haven but a mix of light green, brown white and an aqua kind of color. It was beautiful. I look around, I had many colors in this room, I wish my eyes were exactly they were back home, that way I could see every beautiful detail but with these human eyes I have to go up close, which wasn't a problem. I went over to each thing and ended at the dresser and touched it.

"Mai… call us… if you need anything… okay?" Crystal said.

I nodded and gazed and gazed until I found myself asleep on the softest bed I've ever slept on. I'm glad I didn't sleep in a hotel, their beds have nothing on this.

The next day I woke. I was filled with fright forgetting where I was. On the nightstand next to my queen sized bed was a clock. I stare at it, Riku spoke of the one that he forgot to set one morning and woke up late for… this thing called school.

I giggled when he told me that. I placed the clock back where I found it and pushed away the covers, I ran my fingers through my hair and realized it felt fuzzy, odd, I never had fuzzy hair. I sighed and tried to think of a way to fix that.

I walk around the room, there were three doors, one I knew was the entrance to the hall. The other two however puzzled me. I went over to one and saw a dark room, odd, it reminded me of the room Riku slept in. I close the door. I go to the other door and find a white, tan and light green room. I tilt my head as I stare into it. I walk in and saw a large bowl like thing. What was it called again… darn… oh! A tub!

I saw a tub and… a thing with glass doors with a silver thing sticking out of the wall… what was that called? A shower! Yes! I grinned, I was pleased with myself for remembering these things, I go over to the shower and open the glass doors, I tilt my head as I study the shower. I saw a silver knob and turned it. Out of it, I knew for sure, would be water. And so it did. The water came down from the shower and I put my hand in the falling water. It was warm. Hmmm… Riku…

I take off my clothes and go in the shower, I knew that taking off your clothes was something you should do. I learned a lot of things while sleeping in hotels and on the street. As I let the water all on me I saw a white rag and something called soap. I pick up the soap and stare at it. I had no clue what that stuff was but it smelled wonderful. Putting two and two and realized that I was meant to use the soap on the rag… but then what? I think… okay, I'm nude… I'm wet… and this thing makes these things called bubbles… so…

I shrug and rub the rag against my arm. White small and yet clear domes appeared. Wow, I rub the rag against the rest of my body and as a result my body was covered in bubbles. But they were all small. That wasn't special.

I grab more soap, I rub more on me. And finally I was covered in a blanket of soap. It was awesome and it felt good to have them on me, I step into the falling water and just like that they were gone, but as they vanished the smell of roses filled the air. I take it in. But it soon faded as well.

Darn… I grab the soap bottle again, but as I squeezed nothing came out. That's when I realized I used all of it. I sighed, darn, all the soap was gone. I turn off the water and grab the larger towel, I dry myself off and go to the dresser that was in the bed room. "Those guys don't know what they're missing," I whispered to myself. I felt sorry for Jealousy, she wanted nothing more than to come here, if I could bring her back I would, I would bring her back and she'd live with me, she'd live in this world with me.

I look through the dresser, in my world we were limited on clothes, what Doki made the Organization wear, that was one, the second thing we wore was pants and a tank-top. That was it really, other than that we were forced to wear only one color.

I was surprised I hadn't seen so much orange here. But I wasn't going to complain or think about it, I wore orange for over five thousand years, I could live the rest of this life without it.

I got dressed, the clothes were a perfect fit. These Humans had it made! I wish life was this soothing in Heart Haven. Too bad.

I go down stairs and got lost. That was fast. I found a room that had a dome glass ceiling. I stare up into it to see a blue sky. I grew to like this blue sky as much as I loved silver they could keep that silver sky back home. I walk forward, I wanted to be in the center of this round room. Suddenly I fell and felt a little chilled.

I then realize I'm in water. What the heck? I get to the surface and suck in the air. I look around and hear two people laughing.

"Are you alright?" Richard stuck out his hand for me. "Looks like you tripped into the pool.

I reach for it and he helps me out of the pool. "Yes, I'm fine, I didn't see this thing here," I smile sheepishly.

"Well, you are welcomed to swim in it anytime you want," Crystal said, "Are you hungry?"

I lay my hand on my stomach, "Yes," it roared.

"Alright, we'll have maids cook for you, what do you want?"

"Um… I guess… whatever you guys want, I'm not very picky," I said. I couldn't let people know that I wasn't human, especially not these too, I can't let them find out about me, they might reject me.

After about an hour I had basically a whole tray of food. I swallow, I had no idea what any of this stuff was and I was afraid to dislike it. I didn't want to dislike any of this human food, I wanted to be human with Riku didn't I? So I pushed myself to try. I swallow as I grab the fork and slowly dive in.

I chew…

I swallow…

I snap open my eyes and stare at the food then I found myself eating like a wild animal. I chew quickly and sometimes not enough, it hurt to swallow the food when I didn't chew. This was so much better than the fruits that we ate, the fruits were sorta dry and they were always the same. But this food, as each bite went into my mouth I tasted something totally different in every bite. I was… full, in less than an hour too.

"Mai…" Crystal and Richard stared at me.

"Yes?" I copied them and picked up the burgundy rag and wiped my mouth. Then I waited.

"I know that this is… short notice but… we… want to ask you something…"

"Ask me anything, I'm willing to answer anything." I smile.

They exhaled together. "We… want you to be part of your family," Crystal said.

I froze and stared at them. "Why?" I asked.

"We want you to be safe and we want you to have a place to stay… if that's okay with you… we want you to be part of our family…" Richard said.

I tilt my head, back home family met group and that also meant that I could talk to them if I needed to. I nod, "Sure, I'll be part of you family."

"You… you will?" Crystal asked.

"Just like that?"

"Of course," I smile.

I get up from the table and go over to their plate and pick them up and carry them away.

They follow me to the kitchen and then they wrapped their arms around me from behind, I felt a warmth from them. I grin, it felt good.

"Mai Goodblood, that's a nice name." Crystal said.

"Huh? Goodblood?"

"You're last name, you're now Mai Goodblood," Richard said.

"That means you're our daughter, Mai," Crystal was working up to cry, but not a cry of sadness but of joy.

"Okay…" I said.

So… I had a group, that was good, "Oh, is it okay if you call us Mom and Dad?"

Okay, I still hadn't figured out what that meant. "Sure," I shrug, what else could I say. And why do I have to call them that? I wondered.

"Now… we're a family, we're your family. We're your parents, Mai."


	31. Mirror

Mai

Chapter Thirty

Mirror

I was surprised, Richard and Crystal didn't answer to their names, but I knew instantly to call them by the other names they told me to call them. "Mom" and "Dad", which was odd because I still didn't understand what that was.

"Mom?" I called Crystal's attention.

"Yes?"

She smiled at me, I smile back, Richard was gone, and he had to work…? "What are parents?" I had to ask, oh, I forgot they didn't let me leave the house either. They wanted me to stay with them.

Crystal stared at me, "Dear, parents are the people who take care of you, they are the two people who fell in love and decided to create you," she said with a warm grin.

"Oh…" I said, I look down. I rise from my chair and sigh, "I'll be back, I have to go to the bathroom," I told her.

She nodded and finished eating. I walk up stairs, leaving her in the dinning room. I went to the bathroom and then realized that there was someone in my bathroom. I tilt my head; the person with brown hair does the same. Odd, I go closer, the person does the same. I stare, so does the girl with red eyes.

I stare at her for a while. I gasp as I realize the color of my hair. I blank when I realized that in my smile I had no fangs. I stare awestruck at myself. Then I yell.

Crystal must have heard me I could hear her running feet coming up the stairs.

"What's wrong?!" she asked finding me in the bathroom.

"Did… did you find me like this?!" I yelled out still shocked.

"Yes, you looked like that when you saved us," Crystal said getting over her shock, even though she was confused. I was still getting over mine.

"What… happened?" I whisper to myself as I lean forward. I run my fingers through my long brown hair and the two words filled my head. "I'm beautiful," I heard over and over and over again in my head. And I was, I agreed. That was my boost, I turned to Crystal, "Look Mom, I must go," I said.

"Where are you going?" she followed me, I was running to the closet, I pulled out a hoody and zipped it up.

"I must find someone, and soon," I told her, "I'll be back soon, I will be back before the sun sets," I nodded.

"Okay," Crystal said.

"Thank you," I told her. I dashed down the stairs and went around the town. I had to find Riku.


	32. Nothing Found

Mai

Chapter Thirty One

Nothing found

I was getting worried.

I wasn't able to find Riku.

I sighed, another failure. I only had a few weeks left until I'd forget everything and then I wouldn't be able to find Riku.

Almost three years had passed, I had to hurry.

"Crystal, Richard," thye grew to know that I was serious when I used their names, "I must leave to find someone," I told them. They heeded my words carefully.

They sigh, "Well… please, don't… don't get hurt okay?" Richard said.

I nodded, "I won't, and you guys know I won't go down without a fight." I smiled. They knew me, they knew me well now, and they knew my pleasures and my faults and my good side. They knew I had a temper and that I was not the type to push my work onto others. They knew that I wasn't just an ordinary child either but they still concluded I was human.

I sighed, "Thank you, I leave tonight, and I won't come back until I find the one whom I'm looking for."

"Okay," Crystal said. I stood from my chair and went over to them, "Don't worry, I'll use the munny you gave me and if there's no movement in my balance then you can come and look for me, alright?"

"Sure," Crystal said.

With the years I spent with them, I learned that Richard was the more sensitive; he really didn't want to see me go. Crystal just wanted me to follow my heart and be happy. And so I would.

I hugged them and kissed their forehead. I smile as I start to leave. I was going to find him, my Riku, my Human, my love.


	33. Moving Quickly

Mai

Chapter Thirty Two

Moving quickly

I had searched for two days.

I found nothing again. Also I had learned that I was lost in a city. I wasn't too happy about that.

On top of that, I ran into a lot of men whom were thieves whom wanted my munny and whatever else I had on my person. I wasn't going for that, so I'd kick their butts and leave them to hurt. I'd never kill but a lot of times they gave off the appearance of death in my mind. But I understood my visions now, the ones I had while in Heart Haven, they were the faces of people that were hurt because of my emotion. I guess that was the curse I had.

I was running out of time, I didn't have long, I had to hurry, a few weeks, really two weeks, I only had two weeks to find him before I lost my memory, and I'd either have to go on with my life or summon my golden box to use the hairs to revive my memory before I lost it.

I sighed, I had to hurry.

I walked down the street and thought it over, if everyone is talking about this Mr. Shade than he must be my Riku. So, after a great battle within my heart I decide to head that way… it would take a whole week to get to the town and with my powers fading along with some of my memory I couldn't open a corridor.

I had to hurry… and fast…


	34. Lost and Kidnapped

Mai

Chapter Thirty Three

Lost and Kidnapped

I finally got to the city where this Riku might be living. I took a long while but I finally got there, I had only a few days now. I had to hurry.

I was lost also… that didn't help, I didn't have time to ask around and stay in a hotel at night, I walked the streets and tried to find someone whom could help.

I yarned; I was near his home, very near his home. And I was so tired.

I walked into a bar, I knew to be careful in these places and I made sure to keep my blades in view.

I walked up to the manager and called his attention.

"How may I help ya?"

"I'm looking for Riku Shade, do you know where he lives?"

"Well, some says he lives in an apartment two miles down, but I can't tell you which apartment number," I smile, "Anything else?"

"No, thank you! You have no idea how much that helps me," I bowed politely and turned quickly and ran into a guy with green eyes and brown hair. "Oh, I'm sorry," I then realized that I also spilled his drinks.

"No problem, just be more careful next time," the guy said, I could hear the anger in his voice but he held it back well.

"I'll pay for the drinks," I said, I pulled out my wallet and handed him 125 munny, that should have been enough for triple the amount he had.

"Thanks," he took the munny and stared at me. I walk around him the crowded area and headed for the door.

I was getting closer and closer to passing out, I was moving slower and slower, I was so tired but I pushed myself, I had to get to his house. QUICKLY.

I was more than half way there when I collapsed on my knees. I gasp for air, I was so tired. I pitched my eyes closed and slightly turned my head away, I felt like someone was pouring acid on my body and at the same time stabbing me, and at the same time burning me with a flame that was three times stronger than the sun's.

I quickly grab my heart, this was the first sign, I was forgetting what happened to me three thousand years ago!

I try to stay but I can't, my body was too weak, but that was my fault for not sleeping for basically all week.

"Well, well, well," an eerie voice came from behind me. "It looks like we have a young lady alone in the streets in the dead of night, unprotected." They, so I could hear, were evilly chuckling.

I gag, as if I'm about to vomit, and hold my heart tighter. I couldn't move and then I realized that my blades were gone… why?

I then realized why, I can't use a Keyblade if I can't remember anything about them! I only knew the names of each one created… no! I couldn't remember how to wield one! No, it was all slipping!

They came closer, I was too weak to even crawl away, but I did manage to crawl an inch away by falling down, now my hands were above my head as my head as turned to the side. I gasp for air more but I was so tired and so weak that there was nothing I could do. And why, why was this street empty, it was like I was alone with only these men in the world.

"Ma'am, you should really come with us," the same… man… from the bar… no…

I couldn't fight, I was too tired.

The man with green eyes picked me up and carried me away. I could do nothing, as he took me in his arms and walked away with me. I don't remember anything else, I couldn't even really remember what happened seven thousand years ago.

Before my eyes I was seeing nothing but either black nothingness or bright lights but everything was fuzzy. Everything was… leaving me and everything was unclear.


	35. Running

Mai

Chapter Thirty Four

Running

I woke, a man above me. I didn't recognize the face but I did know that I had enough strength to fight back.

I kicked the man off, he screamed on the floor, I grabbed the sheet that was near me and ran for the window that was near me. I knew only a few things, I was in love with… someone, I once was able to wield a weapon and I was once… happy and… with people whom weren't out to hurt me.

I ran, I had to run, I was going to run!

I knew that the one I was looking for was… Ri…ku… Riku!

I had to find him quickly, I had to find him and once I find him I'll be okay, I'll be safe, I'll be forever happy! I'll be forever safe!

Riku… Riku… and running.

I was going to get to him, the sun was setting, I kept running, then I stopped, I remembered one thing… I had less than a few hours to find my love, my light, my sun, my Riku.

I ran and found myself in the woods, but I was close to his home, I was close but I was getting tired now, I had ran at least a mile or more… I didn't know.

I gasped for air as I sat down in the bushes to cover me. I had to wait there and hope that they couldn't find me. I gasp for air and then I see the lights flashing, I then realized that I was being chased still! I continued to hide but it was getting nowhere after what felt like hours.

***

The night was late, no longer young. The sound of running feet filled the forest. There was no other sound other than yells and dogs snapping their jaws wildly.

I tried to run and I was half naked with only a sheet to cover me. The sheet made me trip and fall. Running became harder; I couldn't run for much longer, the sound of dogs grew greater and also closer.

My breath was leaving me with every step. I fell again; I couldn't fight or run any more. All that training, all that works, wasted. All that time searching for Riku and now I was starting to forget what he looked like. I was going to die in that wood; I was going to die under that moon.

My vision was going, although all around me it was black, my vision was showing more darkness than there was. My sight was leaving me very slowly. I looked at the path that I had fallen on, the pursuers were close behind.

Their dogs were off their leashes and they were blood thirsty. Their barks echoed and their owners yelled random commands. I closed my eyes as the dogs came into view. One dog a German shepherd larger than the others charged in for the attack. He pounced in and his jaws were snapping and wet with spit.

I snapped my eyes open to the dog's loud bark. I watched as it came closer in its jump. But then it fell to its side. The dog landed behind a tree. The tree fell on the dog and the other dogs continued to attack, they bark, growled and ran faster and faster.

But they soon fell to the same fate as the larger dog. Branches fell on the dogs and they cried out of pain. Then I saw it. I saw him! Silver hair, ice blue eyes and light skin, this was the person who saved me, more than once but I soon would forget but so long as... Or at least I thought so.

I closed my eyes and as the darkness came my hearing told me a tall of horrific battle. I heard the sound of the men falling through trees and landing, crushing their bones together. After a long silence I could hear the steps of my hero. My love, my Ri…

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Can you hear me?"

I couldn't respond I was too tired, too weak. But my hand reached up to touch his soft face. "It's okay; I'll take you somewhere safe, just hold…"

I couldn't hear any more. For sure I thought I had passed. But that voice stayed with me. I rested in the darkness with that voice always with me. It must have been years, thousands of years, I felt like I was in darkness for forever.

But… even in the dark I was warm, I knew for a fact that I was with my Ri… my…? I'll just call him my love for now… because my memory was leaving me and there was nothing I could do except go back to that ugly wasteland that I hated so much. I sleep; I sleep in the darkness for a long time.


	36. Remebering

Unknown

Chapter Thirty Five

Remembering

Basically, I saw nothing but a blackness that surrounded me. Only a few times did I see light, very few.

One time I was cold, I didn't know why and I felt very warm, the coldness was gone, and from what I could tell, I was in control of my body, I gripped around my source of warmth, heat, and begged for it not to go away.

One time I was near a body of water or something, I saw a mist, and I felt warmer than usual, and it was very comforting, oddly I heard the words about Thanksgiving… odd.

And…. Then I saw a ton of light when I saw Riku's face… ah, I remember his name, for whatever reason, reason that I was glad about, Riku was kissing me. But it was interrupted by a girl with long hair; I didn't get a good glimpse, the darkness closed around me again before I could see anything else.

Another odd time, I saw Doki, odd; all I heard was his voice begging me to go back. I responded something and he forced himself on me. I fought him back. I could finally feel, I could finally move! I fought and fought and fought, I screamed here and there but as the pain of me kicking and screaming grew so did the strength that I had in me. Suddenly I stopped. I was gasping for air and tired…

And once more, only I saw so much light I didn't know what to do, I could feel my heart beating like it was racing something, I saw Riku's face, we were… together, and it was beautiful! Apparently I was crying about something, and he comforted me, and it went very far. But whatever the reason I was with Riku now and sadly it was over, that was the longest glimpse of light I had ever seen.

There were other times but not as powerful as that night. I wondered why.

There were other times that I did reclaim some memories, I was fighting Heartless and a few times I fought Nobodies. Odd, every time I fought them I saw something, I saw a memory that I thought was long gone. Maybe I wasn't going to be in the darkness for long.

Huh… one day it stopped, the flow of memories stopped. It didn't matter to me, I was sick of seeing my ugly past.

***

Screams, yells, screams, yells and cries.

My eyes opened, I could see clearly, I could see what the eyes of red could not. The human eyes were powerless compared to these eyes. The eyes that were once red were now brown. The golden box was smashed and the hairs that were in it burned.

Fear, not Mai, was my name, Fear, yes… I remembered now, I could see. I looked at Doki. Doki was sleeping, soundly. Our once clean room was a little a mess after our third time… our encounter.

I understood my reasons for running away, after finally regaining all of my memories. Each memory was in order and clear as a bell. It was like watching a film of my life. I blinked; the memories were filled with pain. I clearly understood why I ran off from Heart Haven. That world was just not home.

I sighed; I couldn't run away, and I wouldn't. I had to stay; I had to go back with Doki. I grinned and sighed. I held my weapon in my hand. It was called of Ha-De dagger, short for Half-Death dagger. This dagger if stabbed into someone's heart kills them, but once the dagger is pulled out the person is brought back to life. It's useful when you want to get rid of someone for a while but it's poisonous to Emo-trollers, if we were stabbed with it we could die.

I, with this dagger, was going to save Riku, and this was the only way, I would take this dagger and stab him. Riku would be alright once I was gone but as long as Doki saw me do that Doki wouldn't question it. Fear, I, had it all planned out. Riku would be stabbed and I would leave only to come back to be with Riku.

I looked at Doki, his back exposed to me. I was dressed now and waiting for Riku to come. I knew he'd be here soon.


	37. Heart Haven Attack

Here's the last chapters of Ikari! WOOT! Now I know not all of you whom read this story review but it would be nice if you would. That's all I ask! PLEASE! PLEASE WITH SUGAR AND ANYTHING ELSE SWEET ON TOP?! PLEASE?!

REVIEW!

ENJOY!

Nikushimi

Chapter Thirty Six

Heart Haven Attack

I had stabbed him, even though I knew he wasn't really dead it hurt me to do that to him. But I had to stop him from following. If he followed he'd be hurt.

I stepped into the door and watched at his friends surrounded him. I knew they'd forgive me quickly once they saw that Riku wasn't dead.

I turned away and looked at Doki. He grinned at me and then said, "I'm glad to have you back Princess; I've waited a long time to be at your side again."

"Don't talk now, we gotta over throw the King and Queen right now, I won't waste any time celebrating until they're dead," I said. I summon my blades and step forward, Axel was soon at my sides.

"Mai, why did you summon me?" Axel said he was confused; I had summoned him as the doors closed.

"I need your help," I smiled at him; I tried to keep my eyes away from the ground that I had grown to hate. Doki summoned his Keyblade and stood at my side. "We attack," I said.

Doki nodded and summoned the Heartless he had collected, that's when I realized how much of a busy bee he had been. He had billions and billions of Heartless and just as many Nobodies. I smirked; these little things that I had fought against were now fighting with me… for me. I would use them.

I started first, I ran faster and faster, I was going to kill the King myself. I smirked and ran through the white halled castle that I hated so much.

I was getting close, Doki and Axel were at my side as we ran to the King's room. The Nobodies and Heartless kept the other Emo-trollers busy along with anyone whom wanted to try and stop us.

I ran faster, I was so close I could taste it! I kicked the door down and found the Queen staring at me with her ugly golden eyes.

"Ikari, it's nice to see you're still alive," she smiled her fake smile that was really saying "You little wretch!" she was too evil for me to even look at.

"My name is Mai, and I'm not here to talk, surrender or die!" I aimed my blade at her. I stared her down for a second but she didn't comply. She evilly grinned and I grounded my teeth, "Then die!" I charged at her, I was going to kill her with all the force I had. She gently jumped back from my attack.

"You know, the King was right," she smiled as she dodged her head this way and that, I missed ever target. She was moving too fast. "Hatred in our world is a turn coat and nothing more."

"What are you talking about?" I stopped my attack suddenly and she kicked me with a dark force. I was frozen as I ached in pain on the floor.

"Hatred, the first one, she controlled anger and was known to all as Ikari, she too fell for a human. When she fell for that human she gave birth to a child. And that child gave birth to a child and so on. That child is now known as the seventh princess of Hearts."

I opened my eyes wide in surprise, Kairi… she was… was half of my kind? I struggle to move, the queen came closer, she summoned her blade that was longer than mine. I swallowed I had to get up and fight. Then she stopped and spoke again.

"Kairi is half of what we are. Of course, she was born out of luck but… no, I won't tell you, you'll stop at nothing to have a child if I told you. But know one thing, as you pass on to the next world, Ikari, the first one, is hated. Forever she will be hated. Just. Like. You!" she attacked me and I found the power to move and I summoned a great light that went straight through her. She stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned to a hard stone.

I realized that she was so evil that she couldn't handle the light, so when she was touched by real light she turned to stone. I smirked, that proves so much. Then I watched at her ashes flew toward me.

Odd, why were they doing that?

The ashes covered me for a second, I at first tried to brush them off but they continued to cover me. Then I stopped, they covered me than vanished as quickly as they came. I blinked confused then I felt a change in me. I felt power, I felt strength, I felt a power that was so strong that it scared me but it pleased me all the same.

I grin as the ashes went into my skin. I felt stronger, more powerful!

"KING!" I called to him. He was next on my list and he was going to die! I storm through the room and walk to the King's quarters. I kicked the door down with more force than what I wanted to. That was a clear indication that I was stronger than what I was. Ten times stronger at least. I had to be.

The King was un-moved by my sudden attack and appearance.

I stared him down as he sat in his chair. So calm and cheerful like nothing happened, that stupid jerk.

"Ah, Hatred, how are you?"

"Don't give me that! I'm going to kill you off right now!" I aimed Oblivion to him.

"Is that a promise?"

I lowered Oblivion and raised Oathkeeper. "It's fate!" I charge at him and attack. He vanished.

I search for him but he was gone. Second later my guts were being tampered with. I was in the ceiling when I realized that I was attacked. Okay, so the King's faster than I thought. Before I could blink again I saw the King coming at me with power and speed. When he hit me, we both went through the ceiling and through the next and the next and the next. I landed on the roof. A large hole was in the roof. The King laughed at me as I rolled, injured.

"Did you really think I'd fall you to so easily? Just because you've gotten stronger after killing my child?"

"Child?"

"The Queen, created from my very hands." He made a fist and threw a smirk in my direction. "I created all of you, all of you were to be what the Old Ikari was but all were failures. She fell for a human and her present descendants is Kairi one of the seven."

I stared wide eyed. So the old hag wasn't lying. Kairi really is half of what I was.

"All of the other princess' ancestors were once gifted with the power of one emotion. One emotion that led to the heart and when we came into view the humans lost that power to control emotions. But their children still had power to open the door to our world. Kairi just got lucky there were only suppose to be six but because my wife, my first and only love fell for a human Kairi was destined to be a Princess of Hearts. And when you were created I realized that you had the same eyes as her but everything about you was wrong. EVERYTHING! You were weak, you were ugly, you were powerless, you were unintelligent! You were not IKARI!"

The king attacked me again. I felt my ribs cry out.

"So, that's why Doki's the only male! You gave up after you created Doki! You couldn't recreate your love so you gave up!" I scream as I caught his swinging foot. "I may not be the Old Queen but I'm going to be the new one! After I kill you I'm going to correct everything you got wrong!" I re-summoned my blades to my hand and stabbed the King.

"Ikari… if I'm the one whom made Keyblades… do you really think that I can die by them?!" he absorbed the Keyblades taking them out of my hands completely without a fight. "Now you shall die!" He pushed me once more and I rolled down the side of the roof. I grab the edge at the very second.

I was high from the ground. I had to get back on the roof, even from this fall I could die. My clothes flapped in the wind as I hung there with one hand. I tried to pull my other arm up but the King stood there watching me.

"Ikari, you put up a good fight but now you'll die, in the world you betrayed." He knelt down. He reached out for my hand and suddenly slammed his fist into my fingers. When my fingers were broken he grabbed me by the collar and lifted me. He grabbed my other hand with his free hand and squeezed until it broke. I scream.

"I'll kill you!"

"Trust me, you're not going to survive this fall. The Old Ikari didn't and neither will you."

"You… you killed her?"

"Yes, when she came back I killed her. And now I'm going to kill her copy," the King answered.

"That's why I'm Hate?!"

"Yes, I hated her and I hated you. But doesn't matter you're going to die now," the King looks at the edge of the castle roof again and grinned, he touched the side of my face. "Good-bye," he stood and held me out. I couldn't feel my hands, even though I knew they were in pain, my legs were useless and I could only cry thinking that I had actually failed.

He let go.

I fall, screaming as go down to my death.

I felt my body being hit by something. Then nothing.

"Hatred!" Doki called to me. "Can you hear me?!"

"Doki…?"

"I'll deal with him."

"No, use me."

"Riku?"

"No, just a copy that was brought back," Riku Replica was there. "Use my power, finish that jerk off!"

"Yes," I took his waiting hand and I took his power and I grew stronger. I felt power rush through me. I took a breath and all of my wounds were gone, completely healed up. I felt my body rise in strength and power. I opened my eyes and knew that I should, would and could win and kill the King.


	38. Final fight to the Respect

Nikushimi

Chapter Thirty Seven

Final fight to the Respect

"NO!" the King's cries could be heard.

I looked up at him and smirked. I reached up my hands and summoned my blades from within him. He started to wince in pain. At that moment I knew what to do. I also knew that he was going to die now.

I summon my blades and with my new power I could fight without my blades being in my hand. I have my blades stab him repeatedly from inside. But he removes them from him and healed himself.

Then I smirked, he was shrinking. With every blade he is stronger but if he has no blades he would be smaller and weaker than me. I grin and have my powers go further. I summon the blades within him and nod only did it cause him pain but I became stronger doing so.

I jump to attack him. He was too busy fighting off the pain that he didn't see me coming. I go to stab my blades but he block in at that last second. I could feel him tremble under my arms. I smirk, I could also feel the Keyblades in him. He was filled with them and that's where he got his power from. I knew for a fact that he wasn't going to survive now.

I jump back and try to summon more blades within him. It was working. He released them and now I had four Keyblades. I kept fighting, I kept attacking, the blades floated a round me as my clothes turned silver. I was floating in the air as well.

Master Form, this form was said to be a myth, a hoax by Heartless and Nobodies. But now that I was in this form I knew for a fact that it was real. I could see the fear in the King's eyes. I smirk again. I summoned more now, more than two, I summoned seven within him.

He was growing slower and slower with every Keyblade. I was getting stronger as each blade surrounded me. The King was too weak to vanish or teleport or even dodge my attacks. His blood fell to the roof and he was slowly dying. I would and will win this.

I summon more and more, as he became weaker I became stronger. Soon every blade was gone from him. He was weak and fragile looking now. But I had over 150 blades surrounding me. They all were under my control fully. I floated high above the castle and the blades floated, waiting.

"You… you're in Master Form… it… it can't be!"

"Yes it is! I'm the Keyblade Master of Heart Haven! I command this place! I command this realm!"

"You command nothing!"

"I command these blades! I command all that was in you! If I control that I control everything! And you will now die!"

I aimed my finger at him and with his wide eyes of gold wide open I attacked. All the blades that were around me were now surrounding him. He tried to fight them off but he couldn't he couldn't fight them off. The blades swung at him killing him slowly but painfully with each swing.

It was over.

"Ikari! You did it!" Doki appeared and hugged me.

"Saix," I called. "You know what to do."

"What?" Doki looked at me.

"I understand… Your Highness." Saix bowed and grabbed Doki's arm.

"Axel," I called out again. "Help Saix with this."

"Understood," Axel nodded.

"Ikari why are you doing this?!"

"Because _I_ can't kill you."

"What?! We're married!"

"No, once I became the traitor I was no longer your wife, and since I control this world I am not your wife."

"No don't say that!"

"Get him out of my face."

I turn away from them. I walked over to the hole that was created by me and the King and jumped inside. As I fell through the holes I fixed them to their normal way. When I got to the last floor the blades had returned. When the blades came to me I felt even more power go through me. I was amazed at how much power I felt it was overwhelming. I look at my fist and realize that I was glowing. And when I turn I hear the voice of my siblings.

"Hatred…" Love said.

"Love…"

"Hatred… you… you're out leader," she knelt down and then she was followed by my other siblings and then Nobodies. They all bowed to me. I could feel their feelings, fear and respect. They saw me as their leader. I was… respected…. I was… for the first time in his world actually loved.


	39. Year later with many changes

Leader Mai

Chapter Thirty Eight

Years later with many changes

I had changed my world a lot since I killed those two fools. Yes, I still had hatred towards them.

But my world was better.

I changed every single rule.

Emo-trollers can switch roles with another Emo-troller as long as I decide to twitch them or if they really want to.

If a princess is married the prince can control the powers of the princess unless the prince or princess is weak only if the princess incapable to controlling the powers

All members can feel emotion but they can't control it.

The prince has no power to take away the princess' power.

Only I can use any power of emotions.

The royal family can't die (commit suicide).

All royal members can only use a Keyblade.

If an Emo-troller dies the oldest takes the power of the dead prince or princess

If there is no one the I will take it.

Emo-trollers are not allowed to fool with Humans for too long unless it actually helps the Human.

Every Emo-troller may leave earth

Emo-troller is allowed to leave Heart Haven without permission. But they must return before their time is up

The prince cannot do whatever he wants to the princess

Emo-trollers must exercise their powers.

Emo-trollers are allowed to wear a color that isn't the color of their emotion.

When removing emotions from Nobodies the line must go from oldest to youngest.

Every Emo-troller must remove emotions from a Nobody.

If an Emo-troller leaves Heart Haven they have a few years to come back or they will forget.

The losing of memory happen by falling unconscious at the same time the Emo-troller touches the Earth.

Emo-trollers must marry someone that they love

Anyone can sit at the dinning hall table with the other Emo-trollers.

I changed a couple of other rules and laws but I started with the ones that basically ruined my life.

I couldn't believe how happy people were now. Nobodies were more social, and Behaviors were more willing to be around the castle. I allowed books, music and clothes from the Human Realm here too. But I learned that Humans can't come here too much it could make use (Emo-trollers) sick. I still haven't figured how or why but it does.

I changed the rooms and changed the appearance of Heart Haven, the clouds were now part of the sky, and instead the ground was soft, non-itch grass. There were trees, rivers, forests, lakes, ponds, fields and gardens all over the place in Heart Haven now. I had created a small town for those who were not royal, such as Nobodies and Behaviors to live in.

I had libraries, restaurants, and stores just for their entertainment and mine.

But everyone was happy.

Doing all of this was tiring and it took a long while to fully encourage my people. They were having a hard time getting adjusting to it but after a few laws I convinced them and then they enjoyed the new life.

I sighed, I was done, and ready to go back home.

"Mai," Axel appeared to me.

"Axel…"

"You're going home… aren't you?" Axel lowered his head. He heard the tone that was in my voice.

I turn and smile. "I can't stay here."

"But… you're our leader!"

"Riku… he's waiting for me."

"Mai… I love you too," Axel said straining.

"Axel, sad thing is I don't love you the way you love me. I love Riku that way."

Axel groaned. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "I don't want you to leave."

"I know."

"Who will watch after Heart Haven?" Axel asked trying to find a way to convince me.

"You, Saix, Xion and Ansem the Wise, but only when I'm not here."

"Wait… you'll be coming back?"

"Of course, I have too, I will rule until I die."

"Hehe, of course, you wouldn't leave this place, you're attached to it."

"Yes, I would have destroyed this place if I wasn't."

"So… what now? Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I need you to go find five people. Raven's parents, my parents and Shadow."

"I got it!" Axel smiled and vanished.

I knew for a fact that it was time to go home. Time to go to Riku.


	40. Home

Mai

Chapter Thirty Nine

Home

I would see Riku soon. I would be with my love soon.

I was cold again. I would have to see Riku again to feel warm. This world, as much as it had changed it was still cold to me. My Riku, my love was my sun, my source of heat. I could only imagine what the King had in store for me. If this world was so cold to me what was it like for the other Emo-trollers? I know for a fact that Doki was too confused to tell the difference. Doki was too empty and bitter to realize the coldness around him.

And yet, even with all that nonsense, even with all that pain, I still love Doki, maybe not as a husband but maybe as a son, a child that was lost. Doki, his meeting with the king all those years ago… was for me. Doki had to choose a bride. He chose Love, the King and Queen didn't agree and gave him no choice. They told him there was no princess for him to take as a bride. The king, so evil and cold, was foolish. Doki was so happy before that meeting. Then after the king had some crazy idea he had allowed Doki to marry me. Hmph, I still have a hatred for that King.

I still find it strange that the King had broken every law he established. He had millions of books, music, games, pictures, plants and foods in his private and highly protected and secret room. Being that I had his powers, his memories and his weaknesses I knew everything he hid from our world. He was the traitor from the beginning.

I sigh; I had to get ready to see my sun soon.

I along with my gifts, I was getting ready to go back.

I was smart and sent Riku visions of me, it was hard, and I had to send messages every few seconds or minutes. But after the last one I was eager to see him.

Doki gone, Haven a beautiful place, and me given respect. What more can anyone want? Everything was going correct in my book.

Riku was most likely going crazy by now. I'm never sure how long one month is compared to here; I knew it was more than a month there. But will he still be sane? If not I'll be happy to see him.

"Mai, we're ready to go." Raven's father said.

I smile at them. "Listen, what I'm doing the others can't know about this place. Raven or any body else, you must keep it a secret for as long as you can, don't even write it anywhere, forget it."

"Yes," her father said to me.

"Thank you. Shadow the same with you too."

"Got it, I'll forget anyway won't I?"

"Yeah but it'll take less than three years for humans."

"Oh," Shadow nodded, "Alright, thanks for bringing us back with you."

"No problem, being that I'm going to be your sister-in-law I mind as well, besides I like you," I shrug and grin.

Shadow grinned at me, "I like you too."

I nod and turn and ask them, "Alright. Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah," they all said. They all were behind me. We all stood at the door. We would be in the next realm soon.

I opened the door and the light poured over us.

When our eyes opened we were in the back yard. Oh, that was something I didn't see coming. But I was glad to see my friends all gathered here to comfort Riku.

I was greeted warmly by all of them. Thankfully, I had Raven's parents teleported to their homes and my parents to their homes. Shadow, Axel and I went together to Riku's house.

Strange, where was Selphie? I hadn't seen her since I first entered this world. I then remembered where she was. Thanks to Axel being the stalker of my friends he telepathically told me that she was in her homeland taking care of someone. Strange, how she was so close to everyone here yet she was never around.

'Axel, make sure she's fine,' I told him.

'Got it,' he said.

His eyes were on me, my brown hair and my red eyes… "Mai?" he called to me.

I nod.

"Mai?" he stepped closer. I nod once more before I was up in the air spinning. "Mai! You're back! You're back!" he yelled the smile on his face was so bright, so full of life that it was like that month barely passed. "It's you! It's you!"

Riku placed my feet on the ground. In seconds his lips touched mine. I kissed him back just as quickly. Our lips were locked for what felt like forever. We couldn't hear, see or sense the world around us. Riku held me in his arms, holding me close.

Cloud cleared his throat, but was completely ignored.

"Ew…" Sora stared half disgusted half pleased, "They're really into it…" Sora tilted his head and blushed, seeing us make-out was… tempting him for the same experience.

"Shut up," Kairi punched his shoulder.

Riku and I were still lost in our lip lock. We were still going by the time Shadow started to get disgusted.

I pulled away and smiled at him. We rested our foreheads on each others; it was finally over, all the waiting, suffering, it was all over.

I was back to stay.

"Mai, I'm so glad that you're back."

"Me too, Riku, I missed you," I kept my eyes closed as I spoke with him. It was… so peaceful. Nothing could ruin this moment. "But… I'm back now, and I'm here to stay until the day you die," I lifted my head.

"Until I die, huh? I guess I better live forever," he joked.

"I agree, otherwise I die with you," I grinned.

Riku smiled at me, his eyes never left me and my eyes never left his. My hand rested near his neck, our eyes were locked on to each others. And Cloud again tried to break up the show.

Finally our eyes pulled away from each other, we had completely forgotten about the people round us. Riku especially, he didn't even care if they watched. Riku looked at me and handed me the ring I left behind. He lifted me up in the air once more and we laughed.

Forever… forever we were together… Together, forever Riku and I.


	41. Epilogue

Riku and I

Epilogue

We were simple and yet so clean.

Riku kissed me passionately; I did the same to him.

"Riku," I pulled away, "I want a child, and I have a feeling you're going to make it difficult for me to have one."

Riku stared at me. "You're reading my mind aren'tcha?"

"No, I would never do that, but seriously, why?"

Riku turned away. "Because you're not ready."

"What?" I glared at him. "I'm not ready? How can I not be ready?"

"I won't explain now, let's just enjoy each other for right now, okay?" Riku begged me. He tried to pull my face into his but I fought back. I wanted answers.

"Tell me!"

"No," Riku shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me anyway," he said walking away. He stopped at the window of our room and looked to the starry sky. The party was great and all but now that it was over I felt like I needed more attention. Kairi and Sora had invited us to their wedding which would be in a few days. Riku sighed, "Mai, look, I won't because of one factor… pain."

"Pain?" I whisper to myself in thought. What could he mean by that? "Pain?" I repeat louder. I knew he'd tell me sooner or later what he meant by that.

"Yes, if… if you want a child… you'll have to suffer… I can't live with myself if you get hurt." He shook his head.

I groan, "Riku," he looked at me, "I want a child, I don't care about pain, I don't care about the dangers, I want a child with you and only you, and no one else."

"It doesn't matter, you won't win this fight, Mai, you may be immortal in one world but here you'll lose a fight very quickly with me." He said in a teasing tone but was all serious.

I frown. "You're being difficult. Do I have to force this on you?"

Riku chuckled, "You can't rape me Mai, I'm a MAN, you wouldn't even be able to take my shirt off without a real fight."

I try to hold back a laugh but his smile was killing me, and he was right, I wouldn't be able to pull his hair without a fight, if I was in Heart Haven maybe… just maybe… But still, he was right.

I laugh. "Alright fine, but I want a child."

"Later, let's wait a few years."

"What?!"

"A few years, you're very young, you're only eighteen."

"I don't care!"

Riku groaned at me, "So persistent," he shook his head. When he looked up at me he grinned.

"Yeah I'm persistent and I'm just as angry right now." I turn my back; I couldn't believe he was rejecting me like this.

"Mai, don't be that way," Riku wrapped his arms around me; he kissed my neck and then rested his head on top of mine. "Look, we'll try soon, I promise but not now, okay?"

"Why not now?" I ask him.

"Because it's my birthday and this is what I want."

"Wait, it's June eighth already?"

"Yeah," Riku nodded, "So now I'm twenty years old."

"Hmph, that's cool, my birthday is coming up soon too."

"When is it?"

"If you figure it out I won't press for a child until you think I'm ready."

"What? You're using your birthday as a gambling token?"

"Yup, if you don't figure it out by my birthday or if you give up I get what I want."

"Fine."

"Deal?" I turned around in his arms and stare into his eyes.

"Deal," Riku kissed me.

I was drunk in his face. I kissed him back and I smiled in my mind. My birthday was on the sixteenth. He would never figure it out. I would get what I wanted…

"I'm coming for you!" I heard a voice in my head. I pull away from Riku and gasp for air.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked out of concern.

"I my heart almost stopped it felt like…" I lied.

"Are you alright? Maybe you should relax."

"Yeah," I said. I couldn't understand, I heard a voice loud and clear in my head. It was one that I heard somewhere before. I search my memories and those of the King. But I couldn't remember where I heard the voice. But I knew for fact that the memories were from the King's. The king had erased some memories of his life before I killed him. The king knew those voices but who were they?

"Mai, get some sleep, we have to practice for the wedding tomorrow."

"Yeah," I said. I covered myself in the blankets and sighed, I wanted to know that voice.

*&*

Was it someone she had to fear, worry about? Hopefully she'd never find out.


End file.
